Some Shall Never Know
by moderndaycinderella
Summary: The prophecy says that four souls shall save the world. The God and Goddess of Light and the God and Goddess of Darkness shall join forces and save the world. Who are they? Will survive with only themselves to rely on? DHr and BZGW
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I may be smart but I am not genius enough to come up with something like the Harry Potter series.**

**On with the show…….**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I live in a constant fear of being found. I am always looking over my shoulder, afraid that one day I will be spotted and hunted for what I am. I do not tell anyone what I am for fear of being studied like some two headed rat. I wish my powers could be rejoiced, but they wouldn't be. I researched it. All the other witches in history who possessed these powers were killed or feared. I don't want to be feared. Not now. Not right after we killed Voldemort. I don't want to be considered the new threat.

But what can I do about it? There is nothing. I can not hind who I am forever. Why should I. I did not ask to become the next One. The next goddess.

But I did. One the eve of my eighteenth birthday and the demise of Voldemort I became the fifth Goddess of Darkness.

I became evil.

Now one person knows of this change. He says that it does not make me evil, it just gives me more power then anyone could know what to do with. He says that I will be able to do wand less magic and live a normal life.

He also says that if I ever meet the God of Darkness we would be unstoppable. We would be a match for no one.

And if we ever met the God and Goddess of Light, we could protect the world forever.

And who says light and dark do not go together?

He says that there is a prophecy saying that a dragon, a snake, a lion and a phoenix shall meet and rid the world of the threat that will eventually take over.

Am I that evil?

No, he says. He says that I am the phoenix. I am a savior. I do not feel like a savior, for I can not help the world as a whole with out the other three parts of the power.

He says they all reside at Hogwarts with me.

He also says that I will find who they are soon, as will they.

I want to find who they are. I want to find out who it is that I will one day join. Who I will be able to talk to, for he says that I am not alone in how I am feeling. The other three are also worried and feeling this way.

Why me? I am from a simple muggle family.

You are not simple, he says. You are far from it.

Why can't I be simple? Why can't I just have been normal.

I was never normal, I soon realize. I was always different. Always a loner. Not really into the games and pastimes of my friends and peers. I always had a dark side, attacked to the guys who my friends would disapprove of. Always.

Speaking of, I wonder what my guy is doing at this moment. If he is thinking of me?

No, if he were thinking of me it would be thoughts filled with words like mudblood and bitch. When I think of him I think of love and beautiful.

He is beautiful. He is smart and I do love him. If only I could tell him, but he would never accept me.

Why do I put myself through such torture? I do not understand it myself, I just know that one day he will know and I will be rejected.

But at least he will know.

One day Draco Malfoy will know that Hermione Granger, Goddess of Darkness is in love with him.

Man, what would he say?

* * *

Harry always told me I was special. Even after we broke up, he would tell me, but I never knew just how special I was, until that night. The night that Voldemort fell.

A surge of energy went through me and I felt more powerful then I had ever felt in my life.

That night Dumbledore came to me and told me what had happened. I had been chosen to be the next Goddess of Light.

I do not know why I was chosen, for I am just a simple girl. Copper hair, freckles. Harry Potter's sloppy seconds.

Everyone talked about me after our break up. He had told me he needed space.

Needed space, ha. The next day he was in the arms of Pansy Parkinson. As far as I know they are still together today. It is ok, though, for I have a certain Slytherin that I have had my eye on.

His dark hair and piercing blue eyes are beautiful.

I wonder what Blaise is doing right now?

Probably with Partavi or one of those real desirable girls. I wonder what he would say if he knew how powerful I had become.

I wonder what Hermione would say.

I had not heard for her all summer, which is weird. We used to owl each other every day during the summer holidays. I hope she is okay.

I wonder what Blaise is doing right now?

* * *

I hate this. My father would be so disappointed in me. Becoming the God of Light. How could this have happened. I mean Malfoy's do not become the God of Bloody Light.

We are dark, hell our last name means of bad faith. People of bad faith are not the god's of bloody light.

To make things worse, Dumbledore came and talked to me about it. How he knew I will never know, nor fathom.

Although, at least this prophecy is about me and not the boy-who-lived-to-piss-me-off. Unless, of course, he is the God of Darkness. How typical would that be?

Talk about karma.

But why think that way? What is the point? I am just going to try and think positively about this entire thing.

It would piss Lucius off so much if he were still alive.

That's better.

If it pisses off Lucius it is worth it.

Mom would be proud, if Lucius hadn't killed her, the bastard.

Draco Malfoy, God of Light.

That has a nice ring. I guess I can live with it, not that I really have a choice.

I wonder who the other three people are that I am supposed to save the world with. I hope the goddesses are hot.

I wonder right now, what she is doing. The one that haunts my thoughts and my dreams every night. Ever since that day in Diagon Alley when I saw her with her idiot friends. Those morons don't deserve her.

What is she doing? Is she thinking of me?

Yea….probably thinking…'bloody ferret…..pureblood prat', but I guess I brought that upon myself.

I wonder what she is doing……

* * *

I shake in pain as the curse courses through my veins.

If only he knew what I was. Not only would he be proud, he would be scared. He would worship me, instead of the dead Lord.

Lord, how did such a rat become a dark lord. Hell if all it took was a snake like face, I would have put an illusion on my face and took over.

He ceases.

I fall to the ground, shaking from the pain, panting. I spit up blood and wonder why I am not allowed to show him my powers.

But Dumbledore says that he must not know yet, that he must not be told.

I close my eyes, waiting for the next blow, and picture her face. The face that has gotten me through more of these beatings then any other image.

Her red hair…….brown eyes……cute, adorable freckles spread across her nose…the smirk that any Slytherin would be proud to hold.

That image keeps me alive, breathing.

I try not to smile, knowing it will only bring me more pain, as I picture her laughing. She has the most brilliant smile.

I sigh through the pain that is once again shooting through me.

I hear him get tired of the torture and turn in for the night. My house elf, Meggy runs up to me to tend to my wounds.

I can't die, but I can't tell her that.

I wonder what she is doing right now. Is she laughing? Is she crying? Is she hanging all over her precious Potter the fucker?

I wonder…

**Whew! That is the first chapter. Those are the four chosen ones. That was just a little insight to what they are thinking about all of this. The rest of the story will be in third person, not first. There might be the occasional chapter like this one. **

**Did you like it? Was it confusing? Any questions?**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	2. Telling the Others

**Hey, Hey, Hey. Thank you for reviewing on my first chapter for those who did. I would get to them individually but the website is being annoying again, so. Well here we go. As I said in the first chapter, like most of the other chapters in this story this one will be written in third person, not first. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year we will be making some changes."

A murmur went throughout the crowd, as he paused to let the light part of the speech sink in. Over at the Gryfindor table, one Mr. Harry Potter, always the investigator, was very curious.

"I wonder what kind of changes are going on?"

"I don't know dude, but if he doesn't hurry I am going to starve."

Hermione gaffed, "Honestly, starve. Always the drama queen aren't we?"

Ron glared at Hermione and was about to retort when Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"The changes that are to be made. First off, for our new Head boy and Head Girl. Usually we pick the best and the brightest, but it seems that we need the best and the brightest for our change. So, as not to leave our school with out their Heads," and he chuckled at his own joke, "the next best and brightest in the seventh year turned out to be Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Pansy Parkinson."

Harry looked shocked. He probably wouldn't have stood up if Ron hadn't jabbed him in the side. He looked over at Pansy who was standing, waving, and winked at her. Beside Hermione, Ginny made a gagging noise, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Settle down, settle down. Yes, congratulations to them. I am sure that you will be the perfect candidates for the job. You are to meet with your head of house after the feast to be taken to your new quarters and taken over the rules. Now, on to the biggest change this year. There will be a project going on for four of your students. They will not be taking regular classes, seeing as this project will take most of their time."

Everyone in the Great Hall looked around, wondering who it could be.

"This project is to advance ourselves as a whole as witches and wizards. They will be researching and thinking up new and better ways to do simple curses. They will be finding faster ways to make the most time consuming potions. They will be helping us professors further our knowledge and expand our world."

Now the entire hall was silent. No noise was made, for fear of upsetting the old man and him not telling them who the people were sooner.

A twinkle came to Dumbledore's eye as he looked around the vast room. He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling and saw a clear sky with clouds beginning to swallow it.

He chuckled to himself as he thought, 'It seems someone is getting impatient.'

Sure enough, thunder sounded throughout the entire hall, making all but four students jump.

"Settle, settle. It is naught but a rain storm, students. Back to my speech. Ah yes, the four that will be in charge of helping me and the staff with our expansion of knowledge, let's call it. These four students were carefully chosen and I am proud to announce that they are, Mr. Blaise Zabini, Mrs. Ginny Weasley, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Hermione Granger. Would you please stand."

The four students rose, elegantly, not really shocked in themselves being chosen, but the others that were chosen with them.

They all sat down and looked at each other wondering the same thing.

'No, it can't be, can it?'

"Congratulations to all four of you. If you would please make your way up here to see me after the feast, I will show you your quarters and explain what is going on. Now, to you all. Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts and let the feast begin."

The feast went by relatively fast, considering the four chosen ones didn't eat and barely spoke, even with all the questions around them. They were all consumed in their thoughts, wondering if it could be. Could they be the other ones?

They were relieved when the feast was over and they might get some answers. They all walked up to the head table and waited patiently for Professor Dumbledore to stop talking to the new DADA professor. When he was finished he turned to them all with a twinkle in his old eye.

"Well, I am guessing you would all like some questions answered. If you will follow me, we can get that done."

He took off out of the hall towards a statue right out side. He tapped it with his wand and the statue awoke.

"Password?"

"For now, let it be 'unity, though you can all change it later when you are talking about all of this. Anyways let us go."

The statue moved aside and revealed a tunnel. They walked through the tunnel until they got to a door. Dumbledore opened the door and walked through. It opened into a great room. It was as large as the Gryfindor common room and one as the dorms put together. It was a mix of reds and blacks. Black leather couches and big fluffy chairs with red throw pillows. Tapestries hung all around the room. All with a different design on them. There was a huge rug in the middle of the wood floor that was a picture of a dragon, a snake, a lion and a phoenix joined in a circle.

The fire in the room's giant fireplace was blazing comfortably, giving the room a warm, homely feel.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and got the attention of the amazed teenagers.

"As you see there is more than enough room for all of you here. Notice the tapestries. They are for more than decoration. You are now in the West Tower of the school on the tenth floor. Far from anything else in the school. There is a tapestry to go anywhere you would need to go. The one we just came through is right outside the Great Hall, the one next to it goes to the library, the next to the Gryfindor common room, the next to the Slytherin common room, the next to the kitchens, the next to the dungeons, and so on and so forth. There are more but at the present time I can not think of it."

The four nodded at him and continued to look around the room.

"The bedrooms are up the stairs, you may choose which you would like. There are two bathrooms, one for the ladies and one for the men. You are not affected by the school rules, but that does not mean to go and break as many as you can. Be responsible. Be courteous. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley you will still be able to play quidditch. The only difference is that you will be out of your regular classes."

He stopped to let the information take it effect, what ever it may be, when Hermione boldly spoke up.

"Now for what we are all thinking Professor. Are they the other three from the prophecy?"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "I knew I could not derail you from your search for knowledge, Mrs. Granger. Yes, to answer your question. You are the four from the prophecy. Mr. Malfoy, the dragon and God of Light,"

Draco smirked and lifted his chin a bit higher.

"Mr. Zabini, the snake and God of Darkness."

Blaise smiled and snuck a peek at Ginny, undetected by all.

"Mrs. Weasley, the lion and Goddess of Light."

Ginny put her head down so no one would see her smile, or the blush that crept up her neck to her face.

"And of course, Mrs. Granger, the phoenix and the Goddess of Darkness."

Hermione did not smile as she looked up at the wise man, for she still did not accept the fact that she was the anything of Darkness. She hated it and made sure he knew it. Not that there was anything the wizard could do about it.

"We will start your training in a week. Until then you are to get to know each other. Eat together, spend time together. Get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. It is smart to know what your ally can go up against and what they can't, so that you can work together more efficiently. You will be allowed free time every day, to see your other friends, or do what ever you may want to do. Now I will bid you good night and see you in one week, bright and early."

There was a murmur of good night from the group as the headmaster walked through one of the tapestries which he claimed not to know where it went. Hermione shook her head at the old man as he disappeared.

When he left, the four were left to stare at each other. Ginny was the first brave enough to speak.

"So…"

Blaise looked up, "Yeah…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on, we have known one another for like the past six years, five for you Weasley…"

Hermione interrupted, "So we are supposed to save the world together right? Well then maybe we should start by letting some of you know what our names are and what we would like to be referred as. I'll start. My name is Hermione. You can call me Hermione or Mya if you would like. I don't care as long as it is not Granger, Mudblood, 'Mione, or Herms."

Blaise nodded and smiled, "Yeah, well I am Blaise not Zabini. I have no nickname unless it is B which is what Draco over there calls me."

Ginny smiled, "Well I am not Weasley, that's my brother. I am Ginny, or Gin. And Hermione knows why I am Gin." Ginny finished with a wink to Hermione who smiled and made a motion of one drinking.

Draco smirked and looked right at Hermione, "My name is Draco. Not Malfoy, not Drakie, not Drakie poo, not Drake. If you want you can call me D, which is what Blaise over there usually calls me."

Hermione nodded, "Well now that we have that cleared up, let's go find our rooms shall we?"

They walked up the first flight of stairs and walked into a room that was completely empty. It had a huge window that went to a balcony, but there was nothing else.

The four were extremely confused until Hermione saw a sign on the door behind them.

"Look at this:

_Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise,_

_Welcome to your new home. I hope you are enjoying it so far. As for the rooms, all you have to do is imagine what you want then say, 'decorare.' The room should look like what you imagined. I hope you are happy with your accommodations. _

_Professor Flitwick_

_P.S. Do not worry; there are balconies in all of the rooms. They are all the exact same_"

Hermione looked up and tried it out. She closed her eyes and pictured a huge king sized bed with black and silver beddings, a huge armor made of black wood, a bed side table with a lamp on it, an little vanity and a book shelf filled with books. She then whispered, "Decorare," and opened her eyes. The room looked just like she had imagined.

"Looks like it worked."

Draco chuckle, "Looks like Granger found her room."

Hermione threw a glare at him and he backed off, putting his hands up as if she were hold a gun up at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess Hermione found her room."

Hermione smirked at him, "Thank you, Draco."

**There is the second chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hate having to write about people getting settled in and describing all of that stuff. I like the action parts and I can't wait till we get there. Hehehe. I hope you guys are liking it so far. I didn't like this chapter very much, but hey what can you do? If you didn't understand, the four can control the weather, unknown to them, with their moods. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	3. Nightmares

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's get this going now shall we? And if you meet JK Rowling, tell her how much I admire her and how much I appreciate the fact that she wrote these books that allow me to use so much imagination in these stories.**

At the same time that the four were up in their tower getting situated, another was getting settled in.

Xavier Malvagio paced his room, wondering when his boss was going to contact him again. He wasn't really sure if he could do this.

Why did he have to be the one to come to Hogwarts? After all of these years. He had gotten away from this place and was really happy and content of never having to return there.

Xavier walked around his room, pissed at every thing that moved. He noticed the fire out of the corner of his eyes and closed his eyes. All of the sudden the flames were frozen. Quite literally, frozen, as in ice.

He growled and collapsed on to his bed.

"Why me?"

* * *

"Albus, we must know what they are going to be going up against."

"Minerva, there is no telling. But if I were to guess……the prophecy says that the Gods and Goddesses have to kill them. So if my history is correct all signs would point to Titans."

* * *

Hermione Granger sat straight up in her bed, panting. The dream she had just experienced was one that she had most nights, ever since her parents were taken.

She couldn't do anything for them, they were taken and she just had to stand back and watch.

Why?

Well because Dumbledore said no one should know about her powers, and she couldn't use her wand outside of school.

She watched those two burglars shoot her parents right in front of her. They didn't see her or she would've been shot too.

Sometimes though, she wonders why she couldn't have died too. She would've been much happier. For now, what did she have? Nothing. No parents, no love, for he didn't even know how she felt for him.

She did have Harry, Ron and Ginny. That was the only upside.

She laughed as she wondered what Ron and Harry would do with out her. What were they going to do with out her in class to help them. They would probably fail, or at least Ron might.

Hermione stretched and walked to her balcony. She opened the French doors and stepped out into the fresh air.

She smiled as she admired the vast and open lands of Hogwarts. She saw Hagrid's hut and his newest set of wild and exotic animals. She saw the Whomping Willow and smiled at the memories of Sirius and how happy Harry had been, even for that short amount of time.

"Crazy isn't it?"

Hermione jumped and turned towards the noise. Ginny was standing looking out at the grounds. She kept talking, without looking at Hermione.

"I never thought I could be something great. I thought I would marry Harry and he would play professional quidditch or become some grand famous auror while I stayed at home with our kids. Then he broke up with me. I was devastated. Now what was I going to do? But then Voldemort died. I got these powers. I realized I didn't need him. I could be great on my own. But to tell the truth I am scared. What is going to happen to us? Are we just going to be like Harry? Are we going to be expected to kill this thing, and then go on with our normal lives? How can we?"

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. She then, for the first time, turned towards Hermione, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about the entire summer. I have wanted to talk to you. I sent you, like, thirty letters, but they all came back. What happened to you, besides the obvious?"

There were tears in Ginny's eyes and tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she opened them and looked into Ginny's expecting eyes.

"I received my powers on the night Voldemort died and the night of my birthday. Just like you. When Dumbledore told me that I was the Goddess of Darkness I was angry. I felt I was evil, like it made me evil. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Not my mom, not my dad, not you. Mom and Dad started to get scared and worried. They would constantly ask me what was wrong and my mom would cry and say she was losing her baby. I was afraid she was right. That she was losing her baby and gaining a monster. Then I started to understand it better. I started to realize that if I didn't talk to someone I would go crazy. So one night I went down to talk to my parents about it all. I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to."

Hermione's throat closed up and she couldn't talk anymore. Ginny ran over and hugged her and let her cry. She started to calm down and started talking again, but Ginny interrupted her.

"You don't have to go on. It's ok."

"No. I have to do this. It needs to come out."

Ginny nodded at her and took a step back.

"Anyways. I was going downstairs to talk to them when I heard a scream. I ran down to where I could see through the banister. There was my mom and dad sitting in the living room and two men standing above them with guns. My dad tried to get the gun from one of them, but the other one shot him and killed him. My mom started screaming and sobbing. The men yelled at her to shut up and when she didn't they shot her too. I was frozen to the spot. I didn't even notice the men had left until the police showed up and pulled me away from the stairs."

"Oh God, Hermione."

"Please don't tell me how sorry you are for me Ginny. I don't think I could take anymore condolences. I am the one who should be sorry. I wasn't around when you needed me the most."

"No, it's ok. I'll live. Do you want to talk some more?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the horizon. She saw the orange and reds of a new day coming. She smiled into the sunlight and turned to Ginny.

"No, but let's go down to the common room and get something to eat."

Ginny smiled at her and nodded, "Ok. Let me go change and meet you there in, say ten minutes?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ginny went through her doors into her room and Hermione followed suit. She stepped in to the cool air of her room and walked to the armoire and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and smiled at her reflection.

She walked through her door and down the stairs into the common room. Blaise and Draco were already there, drinking coffee and talking to Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and raised one elegantly trimmed eyebrow.

"Ten minutes, huh? It's only been like three."

Ginny smiled, "Just giving you some leeway cutie."

Hermione smiled at her and turned her attention to the guys, "Are you coming with us to eat?"

Draco eyed Hermione carefully and shook his head, "No, Blaise and I were actually about to go down to the Slytherin Common room. You know, be around some good company."

He stood up and walked past Hermione and to the tapestry that led to Slytherin. Blaise got up after him and started to follow, but before he went through he turned back to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. Don't mind him. He is just an ass. Give him sometime."

She nodded at Blaise and gave him a small smile, "Thanks, B."

Blaise laughed and walked through the passage. Hermione turned back to Ginny.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be sister."

* * *

"Hermione! Ginny!"

Hermione and Ginny spun around right before they made it through the doors into the Great Hall to see Harry and Ron running straight for them. When they got there they hugged them both. Hermione and Ginny laughed at how ridiculous they were both acting.

"Wow. Nice greeting. What is the big deal?"

"What is the big deal? You two getting picked for that big project thing. That is the big deal. I mean I would understand you Hermione but Ginny too. I owled mom, and Gin you can expect a new broom in a few days."

Ginny's eyes lit up at Ron's new and hugged him again.

"Oh my, oh my god. Are you serious? Now we can do some serious damage on the quidditch field."

Harry seemed to perk up even more when he heard her say this.

"You mean you still get to play?"

Gin nodded and smirked, "You couldn't get rid of me that easily, Mr. Potter."

He nodded and hugged Ginny.

"What do you think you're doing Weasel? He left you remember. He is mine now."

The four turned and saw Pansy Parkinson stalking towards them with Blaise, Draco, Millicent and The Dumb Duo behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Pansy, it was just a friendly hug, you know between friends."

"Shut up, mudblood. I don't believe you were in this conversation. This is between me and the weasel, and the fact that she wants my boyfriend."

Ginny, who was awefully red by now, stepped right into Pansy's face.

"I don't want him."

Pansy laughed, "Yeah right. Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

Pansy smirked and got even closer to Ginny and searched her eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes. The passion, the longing. You are pining for him Weasel and I can see it."

Ginny lifted her chin just a little bit and became bolder.

"If that is truly what you see, then you should know it is not for Harry that I long or pine for."

Pansy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "If not Harry, then who?"

Ginny took a deep breath but Hermione got into it, before she had to speak.

"Don't worry Ginny, you don't have to explain anything to her. She is just insecure."

"No Hermione. If she wants to know, she can know. Pansy you asked who it was that I long and pine for. It isn't Harry, its Blaise."

Blaise's eyes grew about two sizes when he heard the new information. Pansy took a step back.

"Blaise."

Ginny nodded, "Blaise."

"Not Harry?"

Ginny shook her head, "Nope. Not Harry."

Pansy nodded and turned to Harry who took her hand, leaving Hermione and Ginny standing there. Ginny looked down and thought for a moment, when her head shot up and she ran towards Pansy.

She caught up to them and tapped Pansy on the shoulder. Pansy turned around and Ginny stuck her hand out. Pansy eyed it warily.

"Come on Pansy. Harry is still one of my best friends and I would hate for our friendship to end because I can't get along with his girlfriend."

Pansy looked at Harry who nodded at her smiling. She then looked back to Ginny and took the offered hand. They shared a smile before Harry and Pansy went to sit and eat.

Ginny smiled to herself and ran back to where she had left Hermione and Ron. She froze in her tracks when she saw Blaise and Draco were with them.

Blaise looked up as Ginny froze and smirked at her. He said something to Draco and started walking towards her. She was so scared she was frozen to the spot.

He didn't laugh at her or anything when he made it to her.

He just smiled down at her, "You ready to eat?"

She searched his eyes for laughter or the mischievous glint that Fred and George used to get and when she found none she smiled, "Yeah."

**You might understand some of this if you know anything about mythological gods and goddesses. If you don't , no worry it will all be explained. I just couldn't stop on that chapter. I'm glad I had to go to work, or I would have never quit writing that chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry Kisses**

**Nikki**


	4. Day onepart one

**Wow! Thank you for all of the reviews and positive feed back. I am going to answer some questions that were asked. First of all yes this is a D/Hr fic. Second, not the God and Goddesses do not have to fall in love with their corresponding God and Goddess. **

**Enjoy chapter 4**

Running.

No breath.

Behind you is a monster. Ice and fire. Earthquakes and lightning. Water and wind.

You are being surrounded. Surrounded and you see no way out. You are thinking you are going to die as you run to a dead end. There is no where else to run. You are trapped and you are scared.

The largest of the six approaches you. His black eyes are empty, yet hold you in fear. He opens his mouth to tell you that you will die and there is no way out for you . That you are doomed.

But when he opens his mouth, instead of words….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

And one phrase could be heard through out the tallest west tower in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What in the Bloody Hell!"

The four teenagers ran down to their common room after being rudely awakened from the exact same dream. They were all pissed and none of them morning people.

They stormed down to meet a highly amused headmaster sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire.

They stood there amazed until Draco broke out of his stupor.

"It is 4:45 in the morning."

Professor Dumbledore smiled up at Draco, "The best time of the day, I must say."

"Yes. But it is 4:45 in the morning."

"Yes it is Mr. Malfoy. I am glad you are all up, too. We must get started."

The four exchange looks as if asking each other if their headmaster was crazy. Hermione shook her head and decided to just go with it.

"Is there at least coffee?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled sweetly at her, "I would not think of waking up four teenagers at, as Mr. Malfoy informed me, 4:45 in the morning without coffee available."

Hermione smiled at him and rushed past him to the tray that was sitting on the table. Blaise and Ginny, who had been silent till now smiled at the professor.

"Morning Professor."

"Good Morning, Headmaster."

They went past him to join Hermione at the coffee, leaving a still stunned Draco with Dumbledore.

"It is 4:45 in the morning. Am I going to have to get used to this?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him, with a twinkle in his eye. Draco groaned and rolled his head back.

"I take that as a yes. Well, I guess I should get some coffee, seeing as there is no way to get out of this."

* * *

"Your schedule will be as such on weekdays. Wake up at, yes Mr. Malfoy, 4:45 so you all will be wide away by 6:00. Have mental training with me. We will work on meditating and clearing your mind of all negative and overpowering thoughts. After that training with me, at about 7:30 you will go join your classmates for a light breakfast, for right after breakfast, you will have your physical training. That will be with one of your old Professors, Mr. Lupin. You will stay in physical training for a good hour and a half. Then will be a two hour break where you will take showers and spend some time talking amongst each other. At 11:00 Professor Snape will be down here to help you with advanced potions you will need to know. At noon you will go eat lunch with your friends. At 2:00, after spending time with your friends you will meet me and some of the professors here in the common room for another meditation time and other matters that will need to be tended to. Any questions so far?"

Draco raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"What about weekends?"

"Weekends will be free for you just like all the other students. You will be free to go to Hogsmeade on the designated weekends and so on and so forth."

"What about practices for quidditch."

"Good question Mrs. Weasley. You will all be done by four every day so there is plenty of time for extra things like quidditch."

Professor Dumbledore looked around the room waiting for anymore questions. When none were asked he clapped his hands.

"Alright. Let us begin shall we? You will all need to sit in a circle, with your legs crossed. Sit up straight and rest your arms on your legs. No slouching Mr. Zabini. Now, with your eyes open and looking forward, take a deep breath by the count of eight. In, two, three, four, out two three four. Again. In, two, three, four, out two three four."

The four took in deep breaths, all feeling a bit funny, sitting in the middle of the floor, breathing.

"Next, close your eyes. Clear your mind. Clear it of all thoughts except those that tell you to keep breathing. Do not let any demons or fears invade you now. They will not help you, but weaken you. Now, breathe. In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. Very good. And again. In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. Excellent."

An hour and a half of breathing exercises. An hour and a half of clearing their minds. And after an hour and a half they felt better then they had in a long time and made their way down to the Great Hall in great moods.

Good moods that were nothing like the moods of their classmates.

Ron groaned at the greeting of Hermione and Ginny and it seemed Harry was asleep. Hermione and Ginny exchanged grins and picked up their plates. The silently counted to three and slammed them down on the table. Harry's head shot up and Ron jumped about a mile into the air.

"Wha…What…What the hell!"

"Just keeping you on your toes, Mr. Potter," Said Hermione with an overly sweet smile.

Harry was about to retort when Professor McGonagall walked up, with schedules in hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Here you are. Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, I will see you at two this after noon, correct?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded happily and looked over to a groaning Ron and Harry as she left.

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes and thrust the schedule into Hermione's hand as his head was thrust back on to the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the over dramatic youth and looked at the schedule in her hands.

"Ouch, double potions with Slytherins first. Oh, but then Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs next, that's not bad. Hey and you guys get a free hour before lunch, that's good and new. But…oh Care for Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. Bad Monday guys. Sorry."

Harry waved a hand at her, not lifting his head and kept moping to himself. Ron just ate some food and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Hermione shook her head and stood up, without eating.

"Gin, guys I am going to head back up to the room. I am getting a bit nauseous here."

Ginny nodded to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I am perfectly fine."

"Ok."

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and past the statue. She walked into the empty common room and up to her room She was going to collapse on to her bed, until she saw a not on her bedside table.

_Mrs. Granger, _

_Please make sure to dress comfortably and athletically for our physical training. No jeans and boots or skirts and heels._

_Comfortable and athletic. If you have no clothes just ask Dobby and he can get some for you._

_Good morning,_

_Remus_

_P.S. Can't wait to see ya!_

Hermione smiled at Remus' note. He had acted like a father and older brother both dunning the war. She couldn't wait to see him.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the armoire and pulled out a jog bra and a pair of track pants. Perfect for physical training. And what was better was she had about ten pairs of the out fit, all in different colors.

Hermione held up the outfit in front of her full sized mirror and checked at how it looked on her. She tilted her head and admired her self.

Suddenly the face in the mirror froze in realization.

"I am dressing like I want to impress someone."

* * *

Draco slammed through the door of the common room and looked around for someone to kill.

Someone, something.

Anything.

"How could she do this to me!"

"What the hell is going on out there?"

Draco spun towards the stairs that led to his and Hermione's rooms to find out what was the source of the noise. Also to see who he was going to be killing.

Hermione stood in the archway of the stairs, in nothing but a jog bra and a pair of track pants, looking furious.

Draco was frozen for a few minutes just admiring the view until he realized whom it was he was admiring.

"What is your problem, Granger?"

"Oh, back to surnames, are we, Malfoy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, dangerously. In his mind that was the one look that could scare the shit out of anything.

Instead of running scared, as Draco thought Hermione should do, Hermione narrowed her eyes right back.

"You never answered my question, Malfoy. What the hell is going on out here?"

"None of your damn business, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to make her way back up to the stairs when she seemed to change her mind. Instead she whirled around and marched right up to Draco and put one of her slender fingers in to the middle of his chest.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is Malfoy, but you need to get over it. Bend over and pull your head out of your ass before someone will have to get a crowbar and force it out. I would hate for you to get stuck like that. Seriously, do you think you are the only one going through this? Did you think that we are enjoying this? Do you really think that you are the only one going through changes that you don't understand? Get over yourself, you arrogant, self-centered prick!"

Hermione pulled back and was panting from her rampage, and had Draco not been so pissed he would have noticed how her eyes had started to become red.

But Draco was pissed.

"Listen Granger, before you start to think you know me, you should get your facts straight. I do not think that I am alone in feeling this way. I do not pretend to be the only one going through changes around here. I know that we are all going through the same things. That was not why I was acting like this today. So before you come to try and find out what I feel like and if I am ok with the changes, know what is going on. Actually, if you what to know the truth, I was upset because Nicole just turned me down because she claims that I am in love with someone else. And I quote, 'if you can't even see the love right in front of you , what hope are you in any relationship.' So, why don't you try to know all the facts before you decide to butt in to my personal life."

Hermione stood back and stared in amazement at the livid man in front of her. She took every thing in before the mirth she felt inside exploded on her face.

Laughter came out of Hermione in great floods, like if the Hoover Dam had broken and the Colorado River was letting all its water out. Draco looked at her like she was crazy and she, as she tried to calm down, kept laughing harder.

"Oh….my….god! You honestly think that I was worried about you?"

Draco straightened up in surprise and suddenly realized what was going on. Hermione pulled herself together and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't for one minute think I was worried about you or how you are feeling. I was just telling you that you need to get over yourself and stop making some of us around here miserable by acting all superior. That was all I was saying!"

Hermione huffed and turned around, ignoring Draco's yells and stomped her way up the stairs and slammed the door of her room.

As the door slammed Draco and Hermione muttered, in fury at the same time.

"Why are all women so difficult?"

"Why are all men such idiots?"

BORDER

"Put your feet together and reach down and touch your toes on the count of eight. And down, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Hold it there for a few seconds….good."

Remus Lupin walked around the center of the circle made by the four teenagers. He nodded at the form of the four.

"And up, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Now put your feet apart at shoulder width and go down again, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Hold it. Lean over your right leg, hold it. Good. Now over the left leg, Good."

Remus smiled at the concentration they all seemed to be giving to the simple stretching exercises.

"Now back to the middle and up two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Great job, guys. Now reach behind and grab your right foot and pull your self to stand straight. Good, now hold it there. Great, now your left foot. Great."

Remus stopped and slowly turned looking the eager teenagers in the eye, one at a time, "Any questions? Does anybody have any injuries that need to be taken into account before we begin?"

Remus stared each of them down, not wanting them to try and be all tough and brave, for a injury untended could be very taxing on a person.

Blaise, Draco and Ginny all shook their heads no as he passed them. He then turned to Hermione and stared her down.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get it wrapped."

Hermione looked at him like he was evil as he said this and dropped her head, "fine."

Draco started to laugh, but Hermione saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I have a weak knee."

Remus nodded his head at her as she sat down on the bench behind her. He waved his wand and a box came flying towards him. He opened it and took out a roll of athletic tape. He taped it carefully and then pulled out a brace. He magically sized it for Hermione and patted her leg.

"All done."

Hermione gave him a forced smile as she rolled down her pants leg and got up.

Remus clapped his hands. "Ok! Let's get this going. We are going to start with some cardio and then some muscle toning exercises. Don't worry, Mr. Zabini, we will make it to the boxing and punching bags after we get you in shape. But hey, you guys aren't badly out of shape, so it won't take too long, will it?"

He looked around expectantly and when no one said anything he clapped again.

"Ok, so we will start with five laps around the room. Let's go!"

They spent an hour and a half running and toning. Nothing but running five laps then doing thirty pushups, then running some more then doing thirty crunches. Over and over again.

By the end of the hour and half, even Hermione was starting to dislike Remus.

"Great job, guys and gals. There is a small weight gym located behind one of the tapestries in your room. I would suggest you go there and work on your muscle tone on your own, so we will get to the fun stuff faster."

They all nodded and bid him good bye as they left the Room of Requirement and went back to the common room for their two hours of rest and for a shower.

As they entered Ginny and Draco yelled out, simutaneously, "Shower!"

Blaise and Hermione, not really caring just waved them off and collapsed on the couches in front of the fire.

Blaise watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye as she started to remove the brace and tape from her knee.

"So, weak knee huh?"

She must have forgotten about the other body in the room because she jumped when he spoke, but she soon realized it was Blaise and relaxed.

"Yeah. I fell out of a tree when I was five and twisted it. It hasn't been the same since. Every once in a while the knee cap will move or seize. It hurts like hell and isn't very fun either."

"Ouch. Damn, and I thought my shoulder was bad."

"Your shoulder?"

"Yeah. Dislocated it when I was playing quidditch with Draco a few years back. Not really much I can do about it though."

"Sorry. Hey you can use my heating pad if you ever need it. It could help wonders. I know it helps me all the time."

Blaise smiled softly at her concern, "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Hey Blaise, I'm done dude!"

Blaise and Hermione's attention was pulled to the stairs as Draco hollered down to Blaise. Blaise smirked back at Hermione as he got up.

"Finally. I get to be clean, and not sweaty."

"Thank god for that. You were starting to stink."

Blaise picked up a pillow and hurled it at Hermione and was up the stairs before she could retaliate.

**Ok , I have to stop. Don't worry the first day is not done yet, there is still a question and answer session with Dumbledore I have to get in there. But I had to stop, or this chapter would have never ended. Sorry.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I am loving the feed back! I do like to please.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	5. Believing and Fun

**There are a few things I want you to know. First, I have never written chapters this long for any….and I mean anything I have ever written. Secondly, I am soooooo sorry about all the errors in my postings, such as spelling and missing one of my BORDER signs. Candie even checked it for me. I guess we both missed it then. Sorry again. Oh yeah, and no the girls aren't married. Sorry about that. I have been writing letters to people who donated money to the band and they were all Mrs. and I was stuck on it. So sorry. **

**Also, I want you all to know how much I love the feedback for my story, it was kind of a whimsy thing, but now I am really into it and fully plan to finish it as well as I began it. **

**Also I watched Gilmore Girls tonight and I am pissed that it left me in a cliff hanger with the fucking season finale. Meaning I will have to wait two to three months until I will know what happened!**

**Ok, ok, sorry. I will get to the point. Or I guess it would be better to say, I will get to the story.**

**I would also like to add that I am sorry that it took so long. My brother was messing with wires behind our computer and messed up the internet. So it took a while to fix it. But I did and I am back. Sorry again. **

"Deep breath, in, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. Good job. Now open your eyes and look straight ahead. Relax all your muscles including your mind. Good job."

Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise sat in the middle of their common room with their professors watching over them as they did their breathing exercises. They four teenagers didn't seem to notice them as they relaxed and laid back.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, listening to the silence in the room. To her it was just as deafening as the Gryfindor parties that were held after games.

She was getting tired of the silence and sat straight up, looking around. The professors were bunched together, talking quietly. The other three students were still laying down, staring as she had been a minute before.

She couldn't understand how everyone was just sitting there. She needed to be doing something. So she broke the silence.

"Umm…Professor? Professor Dumbledore?"

The old professor didn't seem to hear her when she spoke so she stood up and walked over to them. A few of the other professors noticed her and looked up as she approached

"Professor Dumbledore?"

The old man turned and smiled at Hermione, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked down and started to twist the end of her shirt, "Well, I was wondering if we could talk, you know, get some questions I have answer. And I'm sure Draco, Blaise and Ginny have questions too."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and put a fatherly hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Of, course, Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled at him. She sat down on the floor and Dumbledore pulled her right back up.

"Would you four please sit over there on the couch?"

They did as they were asked and sat down on the couch across from the teachers. Professor Dumbledore waited until they were settled before he spoke.

"Ok, before you ask questions I am going to explain to you your new powers and anything you may have a question now on. After I am done I will open the floor for questions. Ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, well, let's start at the beginning, shall we? The powers were bestowed upon you when you showed the powers that you were worthy. The last Gods and Goddesses were about a century ago, right here at Hogwarts. They did not reside in those bodies long, for the threat they were supposed to kill died. Without the threat the powers are useless and will leave you. They have a mind of their own. They will control you if you are not careful. That is why you take mind clearing classes with me. If you don't let them take your mind, you will remain in control."

He paused and looked into the faces of the four. They didn't seem scared, they just seemed very attentive, and interested.

"The threat has returned. We do not know where the threat is, but like you those powers were bestowed into four people they thought worthy. They are all as powerful as you are now, but if you keep training your minds, bodies, and powers you will be more powerful then they could ever hope to be."

The older man stopped to breath, as the speech was winding his old body. Hermione took this chance to raise her hand. Dumbledore smiled at her and acknowledged her.

"How are we supposed to gain control over our powers?"

"The powers must be triggered to their full potential, then you must be able to wield them at their full power."

"How are we to trigger them?"

"You Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, your power is triggered by Hate. An intense loathing brought forth from anger, fear, or sense of injury. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, your powers are triggered by Love. An affection, a feeling felt in the depths of your heart for another. Both of these emotions are overpowering to you ,and will be brought be a different catalyst."

The four nodded to him and Hermione had tears in her eyes. Professor Dumbledore noticed and nodded to Remus who got up from his seat on the couch. He took Hermione by the hand and led her out side.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Bullshit, Hermione. Something is wrong. What is it."

"I am evil, Remus."

"What?"

"It takes an intense hate to trigger my power. I have felt an intense hate before. When I killed Lucius. I just felt a surge of something course through me as the curse coursed through my wand. The hate I felt for him, for hurting his son and wife, felt right. Good, even. It felt evil. I never wanted to feel that way again, but then I got these powers. I looked it up, all the other Goddesses of Darkness, all turned evil and became crazy and feared like Voldemort was. I don't want to become like that, I can't."

Remus smiled at Hermione and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hermione, you have to understand that those other women were more then likely not strong enough to control the powers. The powers were evil and the powers were crazy not the women whose bodies they were in. You are the strongest women I have ever met, and I believe that you can control these powers. You will not turn evil, and you have to believe that. You have to. If you don't then you will never be able to control them. You have to believe that you were meant to have the powers and that you can keep them from controlling you."

Hermione nodded into his chest and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Remus.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and pulled a piece of her hair, "Hey, girl. You know better then to thank me for something like this. I do this for myself. You know, for the karma."

Hermione laughed and hit him on the arm before entering the common room again.

* * *

_Brother bought a coconut  
He bought it for a dime.  
His sister had another  
She paid it for a lime. _

She put the lime in the coconut and drank them both up.  
She put the lime in the coconut and drank them both up.  
She put the lime in the coconut and drank them both up.  
Called the doctor, woke him up, and said

Hermione smiled at the song that came on the stereo in the common room. She had soon figured out that the decoration spell worked in the common room too, and with permission from Professor Dumbledore she put in an entertainment center.

_"Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take"  
I say, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"  
I say, "Doctor ain't there nothing I can take"  
I say, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"_

Hermione jumped up from the book she was reading on the couch and started dancing. She was dancing when Ginny, Blaise and Draco came in from flying. Draco and Blaise started to laugh, but Ginny just smiled.

"Dancing without me Granger?"

"Hold on Gin."

Now let me get this straight;  
You put the lime in the coconut  
You drank them both up  
You put the lime in the coconut,  
You drank them both up  
You put the lime in the coconut,  
called your doctor, woke him up, and said,

"Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take"  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take"  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

You put the lime in the coconut, and drink them both down,  
You put the lime in the coconut, you're such a silly woman!  
Put the lime in the coconut, and drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning.

The song ended and Hermione stopped dancing to run over to the stereo. She pushed a few buttons until another song came on.

_All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance, dont you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino._

Ginny squealed and jumped in with a dancing Hermione. They started dancing around the common room and singing as loud as they could. 

All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got their money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette.

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say:  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian.

Draco and Blaise were entranced with the two. They seemed so carefree and happy.

Draco looked over at Blaise who was smiling slightly, staring straight at Ginny. Draco was happy that Blaise seemed to finally find someone who he could be happy with, even if it was a Weasel. 

The blonde waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
They drop your drink, then they bring you more.

All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian.

All the kids in the market place say:  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian.

The song had a break from lyrics for few seconds and someone started to whistle. Hemione and Ginny looked over at Draco and Blaise. They then looked back at eachother and smiled.

Blasie and Draco were confused, "What?"

Their smiles widened and they grabbed both of the boys hands. They pulled them in to the middle of the floor and tried to get them to dance. Blaise complied, having a ball dancing with Ginny in the confines of the common room.

Draco was a different story.

Hermione got right up by his ear and whispered, "Come on Draco. Just this once, have some fun."

He looked down at Hermione and saw her smiling. Then he started to join the dancing. 

Slide your feet up the street, bend your back  
Shift your arm, then you pull it back  
Life is hard, you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac.

If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
Spin the clubs, cruise down the block.

All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian.

All the cops in the donut shop say:  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian.

The song ended and all four teenagers collapsed onto the couches. They were laughing and out of breath. Hermione lifted her head and looked right at Draco, who stared back at her.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

**Okie dokie kiddos, there it is. Now I know the dancing and songs were kind of random and all, but I thought they would be a nice touch. And I do it. I even made my boyfriend dance with me when I first met him. He thought I was crazy, but came to love that. At least he better. J/K Justin.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	6. More Than Willing

**Wow, I am sorry that it took so long. I was bombarded with finals and my sister graduating and instruments and uniforms had to be checked in. Sorry. But I promise that I will make it up to you.**

**On with the show….**

"Have we not been over this already?"

"We have, but Blaise doesn't quite understand."

"What's to understand? You go, you shop, we meet at noon, we eat, we come back and we plan. Not hard to understand."

"Why is it absolutely necessary for us to shop together?"

"Because, Dumbledore asked that we bond. So we are going to bond."

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's persistence to follow all of the rules to a T. Blaise just shrugged and threw his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Ok, then Mrs. Goddess of Darkness, lets go and bond. You two have fun now. We'll meet you guys at the restaurant at noon."

Draco just nodded and turned to exit the common room, leaving Ginny to hurry after him, sending Hermione and Blaise a smile and a wave.

Blaise looked down at Hermione and smiled at her.

"Shall we go?"

Hermione returned his smile and nodded, "Yeah."

"Where do you want to go?"

Hermione thought for a second and her face lit up, "Clothes."

The smile disappeared and he groaned, "Aren't you supposed to be the kind of girl who would rather go to a book store instead of cloth shopping."

Hermione smirked up at Blaise as she grabbed his hand and drug him out of the common room, "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

They made their way to Hogsmeade and the bustle and excited voices of the students around them welcomed them. Hermione led Blaise away from the main street of the town and down an alley.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They walked for a few minutes until they came upon a little shop named **The Dragonbead**.

"What is this place?"

Hermione led him inside and explained it to him, "This is a little shop owned by one of my good friends that I met this summer. You can get virtually anything here, piercing, tattoos, clothes, what ever you want."

Blaise nodded and looked around the room. The small entrance really hid how huge the store actually was. It was filled with clothes, mostly muggle it seemed, and one side there was a bar. Behind the bar was an Asian looking woman, long black hair, with blond highlights. She looked up as they entered and squealed as she caught sight of Hermione.

"Mione?"

Hermione dropped Blaise's arm and ran towards the woman, "Kami!"

They hugged and started talking, until the woman noticed Blaise.

"Who is this?" She said in an American accent.

"Oh, this is my friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise this is Kamilla Rogers, my friend who I met in America last summer."

Blaise nodded, "'Lo."

"Hi." She turned back to Hermione. "What are you doing here. Any particular reason?"

"Clothes."

"Ahh….I have something perfect for you."

Kami hurried off and grabbed a lot of clothes that he could never see Hermione wearing.

"Is there any particular event you are dressing for?"

"Yes, we are going to a party later this week and my party clothes were left behind."

Kami nodded and put a bunch of clothes in one of the dressing room. Hermione giggled and made her way to it and slammed the door.

Kami turned towards Blaise, "Anything you want. Free."

Blaise shook his head and sat down waiting for Hermione to get finished. After about ten minutes Hermione squealed and ran out.

"This is it!"

Blaise looked up and his jaw dropped. Hermione was dressed in a black mini skirt that showed off her incredible legs. Her shirt was black and silver and hung off one shoulder and showed off her toned stomach. Hermione twirled around in front of Blaise and Kami and Blaise realized that it showed off a bit more then a stomach.

"Hermione Granger, Gryfindor bookworm who spent most of her days in the library has not only a bellybutton ring, but a tattoo?"

Hermione smiled at Blaise and turned back around. "Yep."

"Let me see it better."

"You have to show me something then."

Blaise nodded, "Ok, I will show you mine if you show me yours."

Hermione nodded at him and turned so her back was showing, along with the end of her tattoo. She lifted the back of her shirt just a bit and showed a black dragon with bright blue eyes. It seemed to be moving.

"It doesn't always stay there. It is one of Kami's specialties, moving tattoos."

Blaise nodded, "Very nice."

Hermione lifted one eyebrow and Blaise smirked. He took off his shirt to show off his toned body. Then he turned around to show off the tribal wings that were tattooed across his shoulders.

"Wow, that is great. Ginny would love that."

Blaise spun around to face Hermione, "She would?"

Hermione smiled at him and threw his shirt at him, "Yeah, she would."

* * *

"Oh wow, this is a great broom."

Draco looked at Ginny with a new found respect. She seemed as interested in quidditch as he was and that was hard to find in girls.

He walked over to her and looked at the broom she was admiring.

"Spider web, silver edition. Nice. Still not as fast as the Firebolt though."

"Maybe not, but smoother and that is nearly impossible."

Draco nodded and walked over to the uniforms. Ginny followed him and picked up one of the female ones. She watched Draco out of the corner of her eye and watched as he sifted thought the clothes.

To her surprise he picked up a red one.

"Red? Aren't you more of the green and silver variety?"

Draco chuckled, "There is a lot you don't know about me, Weasley."

"Like what."

Draco spun around and looked her in the eye. "Like maybe just because I am a Malfoy, I don't like my families ways, or maybe that I like other things beside snakes and Slytherins. Like I do not look down on Gryffindors, but in fact respect many of them. How about that."

Ginny smiled at him. "That was a good start."

Draco nodded back at her and picked up the red uniform, that he figured he could wear to practice in, and took it to the counter. Ginny smiled and picked up a few pairs of the underwear that said things like, "Quidditch," and "Faster the Better."

Draco raised a eyebrow and Ginny just shrugged, "What? I like cute underwear like that."

Draco just smiled and paid for the uniform. He waited for Ginny to check out and they started to walk out.

"You know, Hermione and I were talking and she mentioned to me that she thinks that the quidditch uniforms are sexy."

"Why would I care?"

Ginny just shrugged and walked ahead of him, missing the smile that slowly appeared on his face.

* * *

"What will it be for you four this afternoon?"

The four teenagers looked up at the old woman who was taking their order. She had on a bright pink pair of pants and a bright orange shirt. Not to mention the fake nails on her fingers painted lime green and the way too much and wrong shades of make up on her face. Needless to say the four were having a hard time not laughing.

Hermione shook her head and looked up, "Three butter beers and one water please."

The woman smiled sweetly and walked away to get their drinks. As soon as she disappeared behind the door, the four busted out laughing.

"Oh my goodness."

"Wow."

"Never let me get like that."

"Don't worry. I would probably shoot you."

"You would what?"

"Never mind."

They calmed down and a minute later the woman delivered their drinks and getting their orders. Soon their meals appeared on their table and they started to eat.

"Hermione, do you have the money Dumbledore gave us for lunch?"

"Oh," she said, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. She put it down and reached into her purse and pulled out a good deal of money.

"Where did he think we were going to eat? Who needs that much money to eat?"

Draco and Blaise looked down knowing that very often their families could spend much more then the two hundred gallons given to them for lunch.

Hermione shrugged, "That just means we can now get some ice cream or desert or something."

Ginny nodded and her eyes lit up, "Honeydukes."

Hermione shook her head as the two guys agreed, "Sure, after we eat let's go to Honeydukes."

Blaise looked down at his plate and noticed the table cloth underneath. He lifted his plate up and looked at the design on the table. He furrowed his brow trying to remember where he had seen that design before. Then it hit him.

"Hermione this looks like your tattoo, except it is red and not black."

Hermione dropped her fork and shut her eyes, while Blaise realized that Draco and Ginny might not have known about it.

"Sorry."

Hermione shot daggers at him and looked up cautiously, afraid of what was to come.

Ginny looked curious and Draco looked skeptical.

"Tattoo?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Gin, I got a tattoo last summer in America."

"Last summer and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think much of it. It slipped my mind with all that was going on."

"That's ok, there is a lot I haven't been able to tell you. Can I see it?"

"Yeah when we get back to the common room."

Draco chose to speak up, "Can I see it?"

"No."

"Blaise has seen it."

"Yeah, well I didn't just show it to him. And it was a trade off."

"I'll give you a trade off."

"What?"

"Later."

"Draco…."

Draco looked right into Hermione's eyes and the piercing gaze of his grey eyes made her shiver, "Later."

Hermione nodded finished her meal.

* * *

With an awkward silence and full stomachs the four made their way up to their common room. When they entered Ginny jumped and faced Hermione.

"Ok, give me five minutes to get in my pjs and meet me in the bathroom so I can get a gander at that ink."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Ok, but instead of the bathroom, meet me in my room."

Ginny smiled and ran up the stairs leading to her and Blaise's rooms. Hermione chuckled to her self and shook her head. She then turned toward the two guys and smiled.

"This is goodnight, I guess."

Blaise smiled and said, "Hey I had fun today."

"Me too."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione turned toward Draco and expected him to say something but he just looked at her with his intense grey eyes. She turned, with a roll of her eyes, and made her way up the stairs toward her room.

Hermione made it to her room and took off her clothing as she walked to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a camisole and undressed. She put on the outfit and two seconds later there was an excited knock at the door. Hermione waved her hand towards the door and it flew open and Ginny flew in.

"Let's see it chick."

"Hold your horses girl. Let me find it."

"Find it?"

Hermione nodded as she searched for it and explained, "Yeah, it is a moving tattoo. It usually never stays in the same place for more then a few hours. Ah, there it is."

Hermione lifted up her shirt to reveal her toned stomach and the dragon was perched on her hip bone.

"Wow that is awesome. Where did you get it done?"

"A friend of my named Kami, who I met in America last summer, did it for me. I have to take you to her shop in Hogsmeade sometime. It is awesome, you would love it. That is where I took Blaise today."

"You took Blaise before you took me?"

"Well, I needed a new party outfit and this was the perfect opportunity."

"Whatever."

Hermione was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked over and opened it to reveal Blaise standing on the other side.

"Hey Hermione, is Ginny in here?"

"Yeah, hold on. Hey Gin, come here."

Ginny walked over and her face lit up a bit when she saw Blaise, "Yeah?"

"Hey, there is a white owl down stairs with a letter for you. It wouldn't let me touch it. Damn owl nearly bit off my finger."

Ginny laughed and turned towards Hermione, "Hey it is probably form Harry or my brother asking me to go to the common room. Do you want to go if that is it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I am pretty beat."

Ginny nodded and turned towards Blaise, "Let's leave and let her sleep."

He smirked and winked at Hermione as Ginny walked off to the common room. Hermione just laughed in return and closed her door.

She walked over to her bed and pulled down the covers. She walked to her bookshelf and grabbed her current book, _Tithe_ and lay down to read before she turned in for the night. She was just getting comfortable and into her book when she heard a tapping on her door to the balcony.

She groaned and threw her head back on her pillows, "What in the hell is it with people bugging me tonight?"

Hermione threw off the covers and got up. She made her way over to her doors and opened them. Draco was standing on the other side.

"Are you busy?"

Hermione just stared at him for a minute and h e raised his eyebrows.

"Did Ginny come back up here, because if she did I can come back."

Hermione finally snapped out of her daze, "No. No that is ok. She isn't here, come in."

Draco followed her into her room and closed the doors. Hermione walked over to one of her overstuffed chairs and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Draco walked over to her bookshelf and started to read off her titles. He picked up one of her books and opened it, reading what ever page he randomly flipped to while leaning up against her bookshelf.

"Why did you come here?"

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and looked Hermione in the eye. He sat the book down on the shelf and reached for the hem of his shirt. Without severing eye contact with Hermione he took his shirt off in one fluid motion.

Hermione gazed at his flawless body. He had a toned chest, stomach and arms, all thanks to quidditch. He was perfect.

Hermione's eyes flew back up to his and he just looked at her. Hermione repeated his action and her camisole came off leaving her standing in a bra and her pajama pants.

Hermione loved the fact that Draco's eyes never left hers.

They just stared at each other when Draco spoke, "Stand up."

Hermione did as she was told, not arguing with him and stood in front of him. His eyes roved her body and fell upon the dragon. He slowly reached out one hand and traced the ink. Hermione's breath hitched as she felt his calloused fingers on her smooth skin.

"I like it. It is very much not you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, "What have you got to show me. I see no ink, no piercing, nothing."

Draco once again stared into her eyes, "What I am about to show you I have never shown anyone. You can't tell a soul."

Hermione nodded, "Ok."

Draco closed his eyes and whispered an incantation. All of the sudden lines started to appear on his flawless skin.

No, not lines. Scars.

Hundreds of them it seemed. All over his stomach and she assumed his back. All up and down his torso and covering his chest.

Hermione couldn't speak. She was in shock. How could that have happened?

And like he had read her mind he spoke, "One time I believe I spoke too loud. One time I snuck out of the house to go and see a muggle girl. One time I helped my mom after he beat her too. One time I got second on a potions exam and he heard about it. The bulk of it came from when I told him I wouldn't become a Death Eater. I told him I would join a lost cause. Pissed him off and he hit me a curse about twenty times in a row."

"Oh, god…Draco."

Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I didn't do this for your sympathy."

Hermione had fear in her eyes until she saw the sadness in his. She slowly moved her hand up to his face and touched it gently.

"I don't feel sorry for you. I just feel for you. That's all. No one should have to go through that."

Draco pushed her away and turned away from her.

"What do you know about it? You don't know how it feel to have someone beat you every day during a summer holiday do you? You probably came from a home where you were loved by both parents and you were a perfect child in their eyes. What do you know?"

Draco felt a hand settle itself on his shoulder.

"You are right, I don't know. I never went through that. I can't even imagine it. But that doesn't change how I feel about it. I am sorry you had to deal with him. I am so sorry."

Hermione was about to turn away when Draco spun around and grabbed her. She was afraid it was to hurt her until his lips came crashing onto hers.

It was a kiss of desperation. A desperate need to be loved. A desperate need to be wanted. A desperate need to feel alive and as if he had a purpose.

And she was more than willing to help him feel that way. More than willing.

**Hope it was to your liking and your expectations. Sorry if you don't like it, but I did. Hehehehe. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you all. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	7. Working Together

**Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I love the feed back you are all giving me. I hope you enjoy!**

**On with the show….**

Hermione woke to the sun streaming through her open curtains and right on to her face. She stretched, feeling refreshed and perfectly happy. As she stretched she realized the pair of arms that were wrapped around her waist.

She froze, trying to remember. What had happened? How did he come to be here? Who exactly was it?

Then all of the sudden, she remembered.

The kiss. The kiss that led to the bed. That led to nothing more than needing to be held.

Hermione turned in Draco's arms and faced him. He hadn't put the glamour back on and his scars shone bright in the morning sun. But Hermione wasn't looking at his scars; she was gazing at his perfect face.

His beautiful features made him the prince he liked to believe he was. She could understand perfectly why girls fawned over him.

Hermione smiled and gently removed his arms. She silently slid out of the bed and made her way over to the wardrobe, trying her best to leave him be.

"Did I scare you?"

Hermione jumped at his voice and turned to look at him. He was sitting up in her bed and looking at her, concerned.

"No. Well, with the exception of two seconds ago, no."

Draco smiled softly at her and lay back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take a shower."

He nodded and started to get up.

"You don't have to leave. It is Sunday so you don't have to go anywhere. You can hang out here if you want."

"No, I have to go down to the Slytherin Common room and hang out with my friends. They'll wonder where I was last night."

Hermione stiffened and turned towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, your friends. I have to too. I am sure that they wondered why I didn't go with Ginny last night."

"Yeah, well see ya." And he walked out of the bedroom with no glance towards the hurt witch.

"Bye."

BORDER

After her shower, Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor common room and hang out. She was about to walk through the tapestry when Ginny caught her.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait!"

Ginny ran up to her and paused to catch her breath.

"Are you going to see Harry and Ron?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well they aren't down there."

"Where are they?"

"They are in Harry and Pansy's common room. They sent me down here to get you. They are having a little get together thing."

"Get together? Harry and Ron said a 'get together?'"

Ginny laughed, "No, Pansy said get together, but who cares, let's go."

Hermione chuckled and followed her out of the common room and down to the Heads Room. Hermione followed Ginny and waited as she gave the password, 'Love' and they walked in to the magnificent room.

The walls were green and black and the furniture was red and silver. Hermione really didn't like it and was glad she lived with the others in that great common room of theirs.

Anyways….They walked in and were greeted by a flood of the voices. Hermione smiled at them all and walked over to one of the couches and sat down in the only empty seat. Blaise looked up as she sat down.

"Wait Hermione that's….well…never mind."

Hermione looked at Blaise like he was crazy, "Ok, whatever Blaise."

Hermione was just looking around when she heard a voice behind her say, "Man Blaise, weren't you supposed to save my seat?"

Hermione turned around and Draco was standing in the door way. When he saw her his eyes got cold, "Oh, never mind."

Hermione shook her head and stood up, "No, sorry. You can sit here. I can find somewhere else to sit."

Draco shook his head at her, "No, it's ok."

"Really I insist. I took your seat."

Blaise rolled his eyes and yelled in frustration, "Will one of you just sit down already?"

Hermione looked at him and then to Harry and Ron.

"Sorry guys, but I am going to go."

"But Hermione you just go here."

"I know, but I want to go for a walk. I need to think about a few things."

Harry nodded and stood up. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a bit on my mind that I need to think about. Have a good time. Save me some of the food you and Ron are going to nick later."

Harry laughed and let her go, "Ok. We will."

Hermione smiled and walked out, avoiding Draco's eyes as she did.

She made her way down to the grounds and didn't notice someone was following her until she was stopped by Professor McGonagall in the corridor right before the main entrance.

"Mrs. Granger. How are you? Oh and you too, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned and sure enough there he was. Standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Just fine Professor, how about you."

"I am great Mr. Malfoy thank you. You two have a good day."

Professor McGonagall nodded and walked off towards the Great Hall and Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking outside. Draco smirked at her and followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I am just going to be alone."

"Can I be alone with you?"

"Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?"

"Yeah, but they are so boring right now, so you will have to do."

Hermione stopped and spun around, "NO! I am nobody's second choice. NO one's back up plan."

Draco raised one eyebrow and walked closer to her, looking her right in the eye and said in a considerably softer voice, "But isn't that what you have been doing for six years with your little hero and his sidekick?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "No, we are all friends. We were called the Golden Trio for a reason."

"Think about it Hermione, they came to you when they needed help figuring something out. They came around when they needed homework or an essay. You were a back up for them when the other was gone."

Hermione looked down and thought about it for a minute. He had a point. She hated it.

"Why are you starting trouble? Why are you trying to stir up a problem that isn't there?"

"Because, Hermione you are too strong to let people walk all over you and I hate to see you let them. And the problem is there. It has always been there; you have just been blind and haven't seen it. Or you have and you didn't want to."

Hermione's head shot up and she was caught in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I hate to see you weak."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Draco was sent flying backwards. When he looked up there seemed to be an energy surrounding Hermione.

"I am never weak."

Draco stood up and put up his hands. "Hey, I was just saying."

Once again Draco was knocked backwards off of his feet and thrown backwards.

Draco jumped up, "Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

"You Draco Xavier Malfoy are my problem. For six years you gallivant around this place like you own it, though you probably own a good portion of it, and you act like a total ass. You call me and my friends names and you are rude and hateful to everyone. Now all of the sudden you are nice and you find me worthy to touch and kiss? NO! That is not right. You are not allowed to come in and make me even more confused than I already am. That is not how it works."

Draco started to walk towards Hermione and got right up in her face, not even afraid of getting thrown back again.

"Do you think you are the only confused one? The only one going through this? I am confused as hell here. Not only am I the fucking God of Light, but also I come to school and get feelings for Hermione Granger, Gryfindor mudblood and bookworm. The one girl my dad wouldn't approve of and I fall in love with her. And you think you're confused, because if you do then honey you better look around, for you have got it easy."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, "Easy? Easy? You think I have it easy? Damn, boy. Let me tell you, you may have fallen for me but I fell for you. And for some reason I can't get you or that kiss out of my head and it is driving me crazy. Not only that but I got a letter last week from my sister saying that she is pregnant and that it doesn't belong to her husband.She also told me that I was not allowed to visit her or her new family. I don't understand why, me and her were always so close. But hell, if you can throw away a marriage why not a sister? She was the only family I had left and she just treated me like some fucking rat off the street."

Draco looked into her face and tears started streaming down from her brown eyes. All of the sudden the sky let go and it started pouring. He shook his head and felt bad for yelling at her and grabbed her and hugged her tight and held her close, never letting her go.

BORDER

Blaise got up from his seat and walked to one of the many windows in the Head common room and watched the rain that suddenly started minutes before.

"I wonder what happened, it was perfectly clear earlier."

Blaise spun around and saw Ginny staring out of the same window that he was. She looked from the window up to him and smiled.

"Thought you could use some company."

Blaise smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I could, thanks."

"Not a problem."

He looked back to the window and was entranced in the rain when he felt someone lean up against him. He looked down and Ginny was leaning into him while watching the rain. Blaise smiled and put his arm around her and held her.

BORDER

They stayed in the rain for a good thirty minutes, not talking but just holding each other before they made their way back up to common room.

As they were walking back up Draco noticed Hermione shiver so he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. He was focusing on walking when Hermione grabbed his hand and stopped him in the middle of the corridor. He faced her and was relived to see her smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

And Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek. Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. She started to pull away but Draco pulled her back in, savoring the feeling of her lips against his.

They parted and walked the rest of the way up holding hand. When they made it in they walked up their staircase together and parted with a single kiss.

BORDER

"Professor, do you think that they will learn to work together?"

"Minerva, I don't think we will have to worry about that anymore."

**Ok….so…was it good? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for every single one of you who reviewed. I love reading positive reviews and they motivate me to write more so keep 'em comin'. **

**Ok I want to assure everyone that it is not going to be some sappy story from here on out and the next chapter they continue their training. I just wanted to establish some relationship basis. So, I hope that you are able to bear with me while I did that and there will be action in the next chapter. Thanks bunches.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	8. More fights

**Once again I will say that I hope you guys were not too disappointed that the last chapter was as it was. I hope you enjoy this next chapter in Some Shall Never Know.**

**On with the show….**

**OH! Yeah. I forgot to answer the question in one of my reviews. Tithe is, yes, the story about faeries and I have read it. I loved it!**

**Ok, now…on with the show…**

Pain coursed through her body with every hit, but she worked through it. The fiery red head knew that if she let pain get to her she would die.

His muscles ached with every move. His brilliant bright blue eyes shown with determination as he sparred with the professor.

She looked up into the eyes of the auror and smirked. She dodged every move, no thought to the pain that she felt in her body, and she fought back. She always fought back.

He limped back to his opponent, his rolled ankle burning and searing with pain. But he paid it no mind, because he had an intense rage and _really_ wanted to kick this guy's ass. His dangerous smirk appeared on his face, and it was on.

* * *

Professor Lupin nodded to Blaise and they both bowed. Blaise walked over and lay down on one of the benches lying around. He picked up his discarded shirt and started to wipe the sweat off of his body.

"If you do that, you will only be hotter."

Blaise looked backwards and Remus was standing there looking down at him. Blaise nodded and threw his shirt aside and accepted the water Remus offered him.

"Ok, guys, let's wrap this up."

The other six persons in the room stopped their fighting and bowed to their partners. Remus walked over to the three aurors and the three students walked over to where Blaise was sitting.

Remus smiled at the three adults.

"How was it?"

Leslie Morison, defense director and trainer, spoke first. "Well, Ms. Weasley needs some more practice, but she has the determination."

Kyle Folson, next to her nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Draco is amazing. He kept going after he rolled his ankle and he looked down right mean, and started fighting harder. Pain fuels him."

Samantha Willis spoke up after Kyle was finished, "Hermione is stronger then most of the adults that we train. She is ruthless and she won't stop until her opponent is finished. I loved sparring with her. It is hard to find anyone like that anymore."

Remus nodded to the three, "Thank you for helping. I am glad you enjoyed. Now, would you consider coming back next week? And maybe even on a schedule so that the four can keep training?"

* * *

"Harry, I need to be alone right now."

"Pansy? What's going on?"

Pansy looked up at Harry from the toilet she was hunched over and turned on her glare.

"Please, Harry, leave me alone. I will come talk to you later, I promise. But right now, please leave."

Harry nodded and left her in the bathroom and walked out of the common room carrying his broom and his sweater.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise sat out in the stands of the quidditch field and were talking and laughing.

"Ok, so then I snuck upstairs and placed some of mom's homemade pie in their room, right on their beds. They came in and of course started eating it. What they didn't know is that I filled it with some of their canary cream and green powder, so the next thing they knew they were green canaries and when they malted, they were still green. Taught them to mess with my makeup."

Ginny sat back after her story and looked very proud of herself. The other three laughed at her and Hermione shook her head.

"I have one better. I see your green canaries and raise you bald for a week."

All at once it was silent and everyone looked eager to hear the story.

"Do you remember the week last year when Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean wouldn't take off their hats for anything? Well they had made fun of me and had hexed my books to snap shut when ever I tried to open them. They said it was to 'make me relax and have some fun.' So you know what? I had some fun. I made a potion that is the opposite of that hair restoration potion. I slipped some in their drinks at dinner and the next morning they woke up bald. They even tried the hair restoration potion but that just made things worse. Gave 'em weird spots all over their head and what not. So finally I felt sorry for them and gave them the antidote, but they learned never to make me 'have some fun' again."

Blaise and Draco burst out laughing as soon as Hermione was done with her story.

"Man, I would have paid to see Potter bald."

"You told them?"

The four were startled and looked around every where for the source of the voice. They couldn't see a soul.

"Up here."

All at one four heads popped up and green eyes glared back at them.

"You told them? Malfoy and Zabini? You told _them_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry and nodded, "We were sharing funny stories and that one was on my top ten list. So yes, I told them."

Harry landed and walked over to the group.

"You two won't tell anyone, will you?"

Draco and Blaise looked at Harry then at each other. Then at once they burst into laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared, once again, at Hermione before he hopped on his broom and flew off. Hermione laughed and ran after him.

"Harry!"

When he didn't seem to hear her she whispered "Sonorous," and yelled, once more.

"Harry!"

When he looked back at her she knew that he had heard her, but he kept flying. So she snarled to herself and yelled, so loud that she was sure everyone and their dog for a hundred miles could hear her.

"Harry James Potter, get your pathetic ass down here this instant."

Harry stopped in midair and stared at her. Then he dropped his head and flew down and landed right in front of Hermione.

Hermione tilted her head and tried to catch Harry's eye. When she did and they both lifted their heads she smiled at him.

"Hey, we were just sharing stories. It _was_ a funny story."

"Yeah, but did you have to go and give them something else to ridicule me with? They already give me enough crap and now they will probably go and tell the entire bloody Slytherin House about how the 'Great potty was bald.'"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because….well……if I ask him Draco won't."

"And why wouldn't he? He hasn't really listened to you and respected you in the past, has he?"

"Harry…"

"Hermione. He is just some jerk, how do you know that he is not going to turn around and do what he 'said' he wouldn't, huh? How do you know that he will respect your wishes?"

"Because, Harry, he is my boyfriend and he does respect me."

And with that she huffed and walked over to the group sitting down in the grass. Harry was left shocked and stared after Hermione. He then shifted his gaze to Draco, who just smirked and waved at him.

Harry's shocked look turned to a glare and he stalked over to the four. Draco stood up, and waited for Harry to come and yell at him, but never was he expecting the fist that met his jaw.

Harry reared back and threw all of his weight into the punch. Draco fell and Harry jumped him and started to beat him.

Hermione and Ginny both screamed and Blaise tried to get Harry off of Draco.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?"

Harry kept hitting him, over and over until he was thrown off. He looked up and saw Hermione standing there with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Harry James Potter, you should probably go back to your dorm."

"Hermione,"

"NO! Go back to your dorm room, Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny, who had yelled second and looked down. He then got up and made his way back to the castle, without a glace back.

Hermione watched him leave and then ran over to Draco.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he spat out some blood and wiped off his lip as he sat up. "Man, he packs a good punch. What the hell brought that on?"

Blaise smiled, "Maybe it was the smirk you gave him when Hermione told him."

Hermione looked from Blaise down to Draco, "You….you…you JERK!"

Hermione hit him on the shoulder and made her way back up to the castle leaving an angry wake.

"Damn it B, you had to say that, didn't you?"

Blaise smirked and started to follow Ginny, who was going after Hermione, "Yep."

* * *

"Ok," Remus clapped his hands and looked around at the four teenagers, "Your trainers aren't there, so, we are going to fight each other today. How about we get the guys together and the girls together."

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Can I spar with Blaise? Hermione and Draco are defiantly the stronger then me and Blaise are,"

"Hey!"

"and maybe we should go with the stronger two and the less advanced two."

Remus studied her and then nodded, "That does make sense. How about we do that. Draco and Hermione will spar and Blaise and Ginny will spar."

Ginny smiled and Hermione glared at her, but walked over to stand in front of Draco anyways.

He just smiled at her, "Ready for this Hermione?"

She just raised one eyebrow and lifted her chin a bit, "Whatever."

Draco grimaced at her angry tone and bowed to her.

Then they were off.

Hermione was a lot faster then he would have ever thought. She moved swiftly in and out to hit him and to kick him exactly where she had to, to weaken him. She moved fast from a punch in the face to a kick that sent his legs flying out from underneath him.

As Draco lay on the ground and Hermione waited for him to get up, he growled and jumped to his feet from his back. He was ready.

She ducked and jumped from his attacks, but finally he got her. Right in the cheek. She took her blow and kept moving. Hermione jumped up and sent a kick right into his face, but he caught her foot with his hand before she had the chance to connect.

She fell to the floor and he pinned her.

"Had enough, yet?"

Hermione glared at him and growled, "Not even close."

She pushed him off and jumped up, ready to fight some more.

She was about to attack him when Remus got in between them.

"Great job guys. You have been going at it for a good half an hour. Why don't you sit down and take a break."

Hermione and Draco just stared each other in the eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Wow, you really kicked his ass. Well, until he started to fight back, that is."

Ginny looked at Hermione's form lying on her bed, with her eyes shut.

"Yeah, until he actually started to fight back."

"Well, let's consider that a good thing, shall we. I would hate for him and Blaise to get caught in battle with a woman and not be able to fight her, because they were too gentlemanly."

Hermione nodded and rolled over to her stomach. Ginny shook her head at her stubborn friend. Something at the door to the balcony caught her eye.

It was Draco and Blaise.

They waved at Ginny and she smiled at them kindly.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to open the doors to the balcony. It is awfully nice outside."

"Whatever."

Ginny got up and walked over to the door and opened them, for the guys.

Blaise smirked at her and winked, "Geez, took ya long enough. We've been standing here for a good ten minutes just trying to get your attention."

Hermione visibly stiffened on her bed and turned over, sitting straight up. She glared at the three.

"What are you two doing here, and did _you_ know that they were at the door?"

Ginny shrugged innocently and smiled.

"You two are not leaving this room until this is resolved. All the bad energy in this room is killing me."

* * *

Somewhere, not so far from Hogwarts

"Pyro, must go through this again. We have not had anytime to prepare."

"Why the hell do you keep calling me Pyro? My name is…"

"Shut UP fool! If there is a spy do you really want them to know your name? We will use these names. Unless of course you want to gods to kill you before we get the plan into motion."

"Co…I mean...Freeze, why cant we go after them now when they aren't strong yet?"

"Do you really think that they aren't strong? You are crazy. They are stronger us by far and we have to get the other two with us to kill them."

"When!"

"Soon, Pyro, soon. You must be patient."

"Yeah what ever."

**What do you think? What? OH! Yeah, that's right, Hermione and Draco.**

"Are you two seriously going to sit there and not talk?"

"She overreacted."

"He is a jerk."

"I just smirked at the guy, and I do that all the time. Why now do you get mad?"

"Well, this time you were trying to provoke him. And it worked."

Draco smirked, "I know. It was great."

"Yeah, I am so glad that you getting your ass kicked made you happy. Maybe it should happen more often."

Draco growled and Blaise hit him on the arm. He looked at Blaise and he stared him down. Draco rolled his eyes and got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Listen, I am….sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Now if we don't start to get along, we won't be able to work together."

Hermione shrugged at him, "I guess, just don't do anything like that again, please."

Draco nodded, "Just don't expect me to start liking the guy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why would I ask for the impossible, when I know it would never happen?"

**I bet one question going through all of your heads is Why do they get into so many fights? Well for now they are just that kind of couple. Bear with me. I promise it gets better. Hey next chapter some Blaise and Ginny action and some fighting with the bad guy. **

**Yeah!**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	9. Comfrontation and Attractions

**Thank you to all that reviewed! I love you all very very very very very very very much! **

**Here it comes. I hope you are ready for it.**

**1…2…3…READ ON!  
**

Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny were outside sparing, for practice, on the quidditch field. Hermione and Draco were lightly fighting when Blaise went flying backwards without warning.

"What the hell was that?"

Ginny covered her mouth and squealed, while running over to where Blaise was lying.

"Oh, my, I am so sorry Blaise. I didn't mean to do that. It was a complete accident. I have not ever done that before. Are you hurt? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Are you…"

Ginny was cut off when Blaise reached up and grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I needed you to shut up so I could tell you I am perfectly fine."

Hermione smiled sweetly at the affection between the two and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"_These_ are the four gods that are supposed to bring us down?"

The four teenagers jumped apart and looked towards the voice that had spoke.

There were three people standing behind them. They were all wearing long robes and suits and masks. One was dressed in white, one in red, and one in a dark grey.

Draco moved where he was standing right next to Hermione, "Who are you? The many faces of the Phantom of the Opera?"

The one in red laughed, "No sir, but trust me, if you piss us off worst things will happen then a chandelier falling and an opera house burning down."

Blaise and Ginny moved to stand right next to Hermione and Draco and Ginny looked at Hermione and they smirked in unison.

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"At least they have manners."

Hermione shut her eyes and looked down. A second later she lifted her head and a smirk was on her face. She opened her eyes and they were jet black.

"Ah, so you do have some powers."

"More then you will want to chance, sir."

A smirked formed under the red man's mask. He stepped forward and never broke eye contact with Hermione. He kept walking slowly until he was about five inches from her face. Draco made to move but Blaise held him back.

The red man studied Hermione's face and smirked at her.

"You my dear are very special. Maybe you should join us instead of dying."

"If I joined you, sir, I would die."

He smirked and stepped away. He joined his friends and turned back to the four.

"We bid you good day."

Then at once there was a gust of wind and in a tornado, it seemed, the man in grey disappeared. There was chilling wind and the man in white disappeared. Then in a burst of fire the man in red disappeared, with one finally nod to Hermione.

* * *

"Who were they professor?"

"Were they really the threat?"

"Yes, I do believe, if it is how you say, they are. They are indeed the Titans."

"Why would they come here and not try to attack us?"

"Did you say there were three?"

The four nodded.

"Well then, they are not complete. There are four of them and they are not at full power without the fourth. They probably came to size you up."

Ginny laughed, "I sure Hermione scared them then, with her whole black eye trick."

Dumbledore looked up from his papers he was studying and stared at Ginny.

"Black eyes?"

Ginny nodded to him, "Yes sir, black eyes."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and studied her.

"Would you three please wait outside while I have a chat with Ms. Granger?"

They nodded and walked out with a glace back between Dumbledore and Hermione.

"Ms. Granger," he began as the door closed, "do you know how one can tell when the gods are in their full power, or very close?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, it was said that their eyes would show their power. You could tell from their eyes exactly what god or goddess they were. The God of Light would have silver eyes and the Goddess of Light would have gold. The God of Darkness would have red eyes and the Goddess would have black. They stay their color when they reach full power, but the eyes will change color at times of high emotion when they have not yet reached full power, but close."

"I'm close, then, sir?"

"Ms. Granger, you are much farther then anyone would have ever been able to guess you would be at this point."

"What does that mean, Professor?"

"Well Ms. Granger, that means that you are going to be a great asset and you need to just keep working on advancing your powers."

Hermione nodded.

"Will you please take them back to the common room and you all need to sit down and plan when the Christmas ball is going to be."

"Why us? Isn't that Pansy and Harry's job."

"Yes, but it has to work with your schedule."

Hermione smiled at the old man and walked out with a respectful nod in good bye.

As she walked out of the door she was bombarded by three voices.

"What did he say?"

"What did he want?"

"Are you ok?"

Hermione held up her hand and shut them up.

"Every thing is ok; I am just advancing in my power. It will happen to all of us. Right now we need to go back to the common room and decided when we want to Christmas Ball to be."

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hallway towards the library. The date was Tuesday November 21.

She had her nose stuck in a book and wasn't watching where she was going. All of the sudden she bumped in to someone and was sent flying backwards.

"Sorry Miss, I wasn't watching…."

The voice faded away and Hermione looked up. In front of her stood a boy about her age that she didn't recognize. He had on a Ravenclaw uniform. She smiled at him as she stood up.

"That's just fine. Ravenclaw? What year?"

"Seventh."

"Really? I've never seen you before."

"I just transferred in."

Hermione nodded and stuck out her hand, "Well, hello then. I am Hermione Granger. Gryfindor."

The boy looked at her hand with his cold blue eyes and then back up at her face. He took her hand and shook it, "Hi. I'm Colt Richards. Ravenclaw, obviously."

His hand was cold as ice in Hermione's. She almost shivered, but stopped her self.

"Colt, man, what's taking you so long?"

Colt turned around and he and Hermione looked towards the other boy coming out of the library.

Colt motioned to him, "Come here man."

He approached and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione. Then he smirked at her. She swore she had seen that smirk before.

"Hermione, this is Andy Grove. Andy this is Hermione Granger. Andy came here with me, we have been friends forever.

Hermione took the hand Andy offered and was surprised of the heat coming off of it. She wanted to snatch her hand away from his burning touch, but it was appealing to her somehow. She looked up into Andy's warm dark grey eyes and was caught.

He just smiled at her and bent down to pick up the books that she dropped. He never broke eye contact.

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded to her, "We have to go. I am trying to study for a huge potions exam we have in two weeks. I am hopeless and Colt here is trying to help, but he is as hopeless in potions as me. Do you know a good potions student?"

Hermione smiled again, "I am not too shabby in potions. I could help you, if you would like."

Andy smiled, "Ok, that would be great. Now?"

Hermione shook her head and looked down at her watch, "No, sorry. I have to turn these books in and get back. I have training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, well….I have to get going."

"Here let me."

He took his books from her arms and walked with her to the library. He put the books on the counter when they got there and Madame Pince smiled at Hermione as she handed her the book she had in her hand.

"Are you going to get something else Ms. Granger?"

"Not today Madame, but I will be back tomorrow."

She nodded and walked away with the books to put them back up.

Hermione turned towards Andy.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. Bye. Bye Colt."

Colt waved to her as she left the library. He then walked up to Andy and asked him as he stared after the brunette.

"What are you doing? She is a goddess."

Andy smirked and nodded, "I know, but until we get the forth piece we can't do anything. Why not have some fun with an extremely hot girl until then?"

Colt looked at him warily, "Just don't get too close, or you won't be able to finish the job."

Andy nodded and turned towards Colt, "I know all of this. Now where is Luke?"

* * *

Some one watched Hermione leave the library, sighing in relief that she didn't stay very long, but still had anger and jealousy raging through him. His grey eyes, slowly turned silver as he thought about the scene he had just seen unfold before him.

* * *

Hermione made it to the common room to change then ran down to the quidditch pitch. Blaise and Ginny were there playing around when she walked up.

"Would you two please grow up?"

Blaise stopped chasing Ginny and grinned at Hermione. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No."

Blaise smirked at her and slowly stalked towards her.

"NO, Blaise, no."

His smirked formed into a full grin and he lunged for her and started to tickle her while Ginny stood back and laughed at them.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind the two.

Ginny stopped laughing and looked up smiling, "Hello, Remus."

Remus looked down at Hermione and Blaise and raised one eyebrow. Blaise smiled at him and got off of Hermione. He helped her up and shrugged his shoulders at Remus.

"Reflex training. They are in perfect order, too."

Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"That's good. Now, where is Draco?"

The three looked around and for the first time realized that Draco wasn't around. Blaise looked at Hermione.

"He said he was going to come get you from the library and he never returned. Did you not see him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I never saw him. Maybe he is…"

Hermione stopped in mid sentence and her eyes widened, "No," she whispered to herself.

**Hey, hey, hey. What is up!**

**By the way, side note, best movie ever is The Phantom of the Opera. I LOVED IT! And if I was in Christine Daae's position I would have chosen the hot masked man instead of the long haired man. The phantom was completely hot. (In my opinion.)**

**Did you like it? Hope you did. Feed back would be greatly appreciated. Hitting 100 reviews would be nice with this fic, especially since I spend a lot more time and give a lot more care to this one then I did my others.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	10. New Flames

**Love you all very, very much! I love you all thhhhhhiiiiisssssssssssssssssssss……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..much.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Wait for it, wait for it….here it is!**

Draco sat in the astronomy tower and talked to himself, trying to convince himself of something.

"She didn't do anything. But she was flirting with that guy. But she wouldn't do that to you, especially after she told Potter that we were dating. But she seemed interested in that guy. Maybe I should talk to her. Maybe not."

"Maybe so."

Draco spun around and looked straight into chocolate brown eyes. His eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"You should talk to me about it."

"Fine. Why were you flirting with that guy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I wasn't flirting with him, you jealous brute, I was talking to him."

"Hermione, you looked at him like you look at me. You are attracted to him. You were flirting with him. Oh, and I am so not jealous."

Hermione barked a laugh, "Yeah, that's why you are so understanding about this entire thing and not just brushing it off as me being nice to someone."

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"Draco, it didn't come up. I'll tell him tomorrow, if it'll make you happy."

"How?"

"Well, I am going to help him study, so I'll tell him then."

Draco froze and his glare turned cold and hard, "You are not going to help him study."

Hermione's stare turned as cold as his and her voice grew dangerously low, "What. Are you telling me, ordering me, not to help him?"

"Yes."

"You think you have the right to order me around?"

"You are MY girlfriend and I said you are not going to tutor him."

"What if I do?"

"Well then you may not be my girlfriend anymore."

Hermione looked at him and raised one eyebrow, "Well, then. I guess I won't be your girlfriend anymore. Draco Malfoy, you just ruined a good thing."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out, slamming the door on her way out, ignoring Draco's yells after her.

Draco stood there for a minute and shook his head. He then bolted from the room and ran after her.

"Hermione!"

He saw her up ahead of him and ran to catch up with her. When he did he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were black.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I..."

"No, you are not just going to apologize and get yourself out of this. Maybe if you can't trust me you don't deserve me. And if you can't trust me, you won't have me."

She ripped her arm from his grip and walked off. When he tried to follow her he couldn't move. He was grounded.

"HERMIONE!"

She never glanced back.

* * *

Hermione slammed into the common room and up to her dorm. Ginny and Blaise came running out of Blaise's room in time to hear her slam her door. They look between themselves and Ginny ran up after her.

Ginny knocked on the door and opened it, "Hermione."

Hermione was standing outside on the balcony, looking down. Ginny went out and stood by her.

"Hermione. What happened?"

"Me and Draco broke up."

Ginny's eyes widened and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I am so sorry Hermione. What happened?"

"He can't trust me."

Ginny shook his head, "Some boys are stupid honey. It's ok."

"I didn't think he would be one of the 'some' though."

Hermione looked straight down as if judging the distance, then looked back up at Ginny.

"Maybe he was right, maybe I was flirting with Andy. He is hot, that is for sure. I mean not only was he good looking, but he was literally hot. His touch was so warm and gave me a funny feeling down in the pits of my stomach."

Ginny laughed a little at her friend, "Well, darling, that is what we of the sane community call 'attraction.' It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione laughed through her distress and looked at the sky.

"You're right; I have nothing to be ashamed of. You should meet him. Him and his friend Colt. They are both very kind and handsome. But Andy…wow."

* * *

She went to the tutoring session. He made her laugh, but still seemed to love to learn. He listened intently to her and learned and improved greatly. Towards the end she began to love his company and presence, but there was something missing. She couldn't put her finger on it and it puzzled her.

As the finished studying and were packing up books Andy popped a question Hermione had been waiting for and, though she would never admit it to herself or any other, dreading.

"So, this weekend is Hogsmeade, right?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I think it is."

Andy smiled and took two of the three heavy books from her arms and followed her to put them up, "So do you want to go with me? We could eat and maybe go shopping?"

Hermione looked back at him, a curious expression donning her features, "You would go shopping with me? You don't know what you are getting yourself into if you say yes."

Andy laughed and put the two books back on the shelf, "Yeah, well, Colt and my other friend Luke are taking their girlfriends and they wanted to go shopping, so I thought you would like to go too. I don't mind, at least I will have someone with me this time. Usually it is me then those two couples. What do you say?"

Hermione looked into his grey eyes and smiled, "I would love to."

Andy smiled back at her and took her hand in his, "That's great; we'll meet you in the entrance hall at say eleven?"

"Sounds great."

Hermione gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before she left with a wink.

Andy sighed and slumped back into one of the chairs nearby.

As he relaxed and sat there smiling when two bodies stepped out from the shadows.

"You know you are just digging yourself a hole you won't be able to get out of when we have to kill her."

Andy looked back and saw Colt and Luke standing over him. He just smirked and stood up to look them in the eye

"Listen, she is a hot girl. I won't get too attached, at least emotionally."

Colt smirked back at him and Luke cuffed him on the shoulder as they walked out of the library.

* * *

Hermione walked back up to the common room and ran over to where Ginny was sitting on the couch with Blaise.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, but she wasn't smiling. Hermione's brow furrowed and asked the question Ginny was supposed to ask.

"What?"

Blaise nudged Ginny and she put on a fake smile.

"Nothing. But now to you what?"

"Oh! Yeah, I have a date."

Ginny jumped up and looked as excited as Hermione, "With that Andy guy?"

Hermione nodded hurriedly.

Ginny squealed and hugged her. Hermione hugged her back and started up her staircase, but Ginny jumped in front of her and stopped her.

"Where you going?"

"Up stairs to find something to wear Saturday."

"Why don't we go to my room and look through my clothes."

"Ginny, my clothes are good enough, I want to look through them first and if I don't find something good enough I will come to you."

Hermione brushed past Ginny and continued up the stairs. Ginny jumped in front of her, blocking her path again.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"You know maybe we should go see Harry and Ron. We haven't been to see them in a while."

Hermione was getting annoyed and tried to pass her again, but Ginny would not let her past.

"Ginny, what's going on…"

Realization dawned on her face.

"Who's he got up there?"

Ginny looked down, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Ginny. Who does he have up there?"

Blaise came up behind Hermione and sat a hand on her shoulder, "Some slut from Ravenclaw."

Hermione nodded and walked back down to the common room. She sat on a couch and stared at the blank TV.

"Is she ugly?"

Blaise sat down next to her and Ginny on her other side, "No. She is hot, but she is so fake."

"Like a Barbie?"

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, like a Barbie."

"Malibu or princess."

"I'll let you decide."

Hermione laughed and leaned into Blaise's shoulder. Ginny laid her head in Hermione's lap and they talked.

"I shouldn't be jealous, I broke up with him and I have a date."

"Yeah, but you aren't off fucking him in your room right next to his, with no silencing charm or even a completely closed door."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. They were watching The Santa Clause on a movie channel when Draco and his little girlfriend came down stairs. Hermione looked up and saw her. She had perfectly straight blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her body seemed to have the perfect curves and she seemed plastic. Also she had a tan that seemed she just got off of the beach.

"Malibu Barbie." Blaise and Ginny started to giggle.

Draco looked up as she spoke, "What was that Granger?"

Hermione looked at him innocently, "Oh, we were just discussing what we would ask Santa for, if we could."

Blaise and Ginny started to giggle uncontrollably now. The Ravenclaw girl grabbed Draco's hand and drug him over to the group. She stood right in front of Hermione and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I am Elizabeth. You must be Hermione. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. She shook her hand, "Yeah, I am Hermione. It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

She smiled and flashed her perfect teeth then turned to Draco. She kissed him and pulled back, "I have to go; I have a test tomorrow in Potions. Thanks for helping me study."

She winked at him and smiled to rest of the group, the walked out of the common room. As she left the three on the couch let out the laughter they had been holding in.

Draco glared at them, "What?"

Blaise calmed himself enough to say, "Studying, huh?"

Draco glared at him then looked to Hermione, his expression unreadable. She stopped laughing and stood up.

"I am now going to go pick out an outfit for Saturday."

She hopped away and up the stairs as she went.

Draco watched her go and turned back to Blaise and Ginny.

"Saturday? What is Saturday?"

Blaise looked to Ginny who just shrugged and looked up at Draco, "She has a date on Saturday."

Draco nodded and looked down. He then sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and started to watch the movie with Blaise and Ginny.

They watched in silence.

**What do you think? There will be a steamy make up between the two soon enough, I just am not sure when. By the way, I would have done the same in Hermione's place if my guy could not trust me. **

**I am glad someone agrees with me on the Phantom note, by the way. Thank you, you made my day. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this installment.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	11. Fears and Dresses

**It is time for one of my random disclaimers, just in case someone forgets, but I am not JK Rowling and the characters that you recognize are hers. As is everything else that came from the Harry Potter novels. **

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I am sorry that I do not answer them all separately, but I do good to have time to actually write this fanfic with five dogs and chores and work.**

**Duuuuuuuuuum, Dum, dum, dum, dum , dummmmmmm……..**

**Read on….now….read…..what are you doing…..read…READ! **

Date: December 20, 2005 5:00 pm First day of Christmas Break and three days and seven hours before Christmas Ball.

Hermione was walking around Hogsmeade with her boyfriend. Andy was trying to drag her off to the quidditch store, but she would not let him and insisted instead to go to the book store. They compromised and went to The Three Broomsticks.

They walked in and spied an empty booth and walked over and sat down. Andy left Hermione to go and get two butterbeers and some food for the two. Hermione was smiling and looking out the window when she saw Draco walk past with Malibu Barbie. They were making their way into the restaurant.

Hermione ducked down, as if looking in her purse for something, to avoid him seeing her. Andy walked up as she did so.

He laughed at her, "What are you doing?"

Hermione was startled and bumped her head on the table, "Ow. Nothing. I was looking for my lip gloss."

Andy nodded and sat down, "Yeah, I saw Draco come in to. He glared at me again. What is that dude's problem with me?"

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her butterbeer, "There is no telling."

Andy smiled at her and reached over and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and Hermione smiled at him, but she still had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had been that way for the month her and Andy had been dating. She wasn't sure what it was.

"Awwww. Isn't the cute couple just adorable?"

Hermione looked from Andy's warm dark grey eyes and into two cold light grey ones. The difference was amazing. But she put that from her mind.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Nope."

Elizabeth smiled at Hermione, "I need the help. Andy can I talk to you for just a moment?"

Andy nodded and walked away with her with a nod to Hermione, "I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded and went back to her drink.

Draco sat down across from her and caught her gaze.

"Are we really going to act like we're happy?"

Hermione scoffed, "What are you talking about? I am happy."

Draco stared her the eye as if he was trying to see in to her soul, "No you're not. I can tell something is missing."

"Stop it Draco. I am trying to be happy for you why don't you be happy for me?"

"Because, I'm not happy and I hate the fact that you are with him."

"That's too bad, maybe you should have trusted me and we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"Hermione…"

"Go fuck your Barbie and leave me be. I am sorry but you are mistaken, because I am happy."

Draco's gaze turned hard and he stood up, "Fine."

He walked out of the doors and Elizabeth followed him. Andy waved to her and came back in. He gave Hermione a kiss before he sat down and they finished their meal in peace. Well, peace on the outside. Inside Hermione's head, she was debating and arguing with herself.

* * *

"This is the last training session before I let you all on your break."

The four looked at Dumbledore and looked bored, thinking it was going to be the same old breathing exercises.

"Now, we are going to do something new. Give you all something to think about over the break. We are going to exercises to strengthen your powers and to let you gain control of them."

He now the four's attention.

"Now the first thing we are going to do is freeze a curse in midair. Ms. Granger can do this so we are going to let her demonstrate it for you. Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and stood across the room from the professor. He lifted his wand and whispered an incantation.

A red spark hurled towards Hermione. She closed her eyes and the sparks stopped in midair. She opened her black eyes and smiled at the professor.

"Very well done, Ms. Granger. Does anyone else want to try?"

Draco raised his hand and stepped forward, "Let me give it a shot Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and waved a hand, asking Draco forward. He took Hermione's place, never looking her way.

Dumbledore raised his wand and threw the same curse at him that he did at Hermione. And as Hermione did Draco closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the curse stopped in midair. Draco opened his eyes and they had turned silver. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. I am very impressed. That was your first time to try that, was it not?"

Draco nodded and walked over to the other three. Professor Dumbledore looked at Blaise and Ginny.

"Do you two want to try?"

Blaise nodded and stepped forward.

Once again Dumbledore sent the curse hurling towards the brave student. Blaise shut his blue eyes and opened his red eyes to see the curse blow up.

Hermione, Draco and Ginny jumped. They were not expecting it to blow up.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Mr. Zabini you are defiantly getting a hold on your powers. Now next time you should try to freeze it, because you may never know when you would like to use someone's curse against them."

Blaise smiled and nodded, walking off to the other three. When he got to them Ginny hit him upside the head.

"That scared the hell out of me. Not only the sound but also thinking something was wrong with you. Jerk."

Blaise laughed and pushed Ginny forward, "Your turn."

Ginny stepped forward and nodded to Dumbledore. He sent the same curse flying at Ginny, but Ginny did not close her eyes. She watched it all the way in to her face. Right before it touched her it stopped. If she had moved her face a millimeter forward she would have touched the curse.

Her eyes were gold.

Dumbledore smiled, "Why did you wait?"

"It took me a second to concentrate enough. Trust me I didn't want it to get that close."

Dumbledore nodded and was about to speak when there was a huge disturbance on the other end of the room.

The five people in the room turned to look in the direction of the noise. There standing on the other end of the room was four being. Three they had seen before, one they had not. He was dressed in a dark blue ensemble.

The one in red stepped forward and held up his hands.

"Don't worry, we do not come to attack yet. We want it to be a fair fight. Just wanted you to know you should be ready, for we have found our fourth piece and we are at full power."

Hermione stepped forward to speak, but as she did there was a loud 'BOOM' outside and all attention was brought to the window. All ran to the windows and looked out on the grounds. There seemed to be a duel. Hermione tried to see who it was and she knew at least on of the party. She would know that raven hair anywhere. She ran from the room and never noticed that the four masked men had left.

Hermione raced down to the quidditch field and did not stop until she made it there. Harry was on his knees and his wand was on the ground by him.

"No," he said weakly, "Go away."

Hermione looked from Harry and to the other party. It was Ron.

Hermione was amazed that they seemed to be dueling. She stepped in between them and looked straight at Ron.

"Ron Weasley, what the hell is going on?"

"That is what I want to know."

Hermione spun around and Ron was standing behind her. She looked from one Ron to the other trying to figure out who was the real one.

The one behind her spoke, "It's me. Really. Look."

Hermione looked towards the other Ron and Ron wasn't standing there anymore. Now standing there was Sirius.

Hermione shook her head and looked again, "What the hell."

She watched as Harry looked desperately at Sirius. In two minutes the Sirius turned into Hermione. Hermione raised her hands and sent a spell flying at Harry. Hermione tried to stop it, but she couldn't. Harry was sent flying backwards.

"Stop it! Stop!"

The Hermione started stalking towards Harry and turned into James Potter. He lifted his wand and sent a curse at Harry. It hit him and he was sent flying once more. Harry looked up as it was turning into his mom. Lily Potter.

Hermione turned towards Ron and saw Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Dumbledore standing there also. They seemed as worried as her.

After Lily blew Harry back, she turned into Pansy. She had a baby in her arms and she smiled at Harry. Took the baby and walked off.

"His worst fear. That everyone he loves will betray him."

Hermione turned and Ginny and Ron were standing next to her. She realized what was going on.

"It's a boggart."

Ginny nodded and Hermione ran to Harry. He was in a heap crying and bleeding. She kneeled down and whispered to him.

"Harry it's a boggart. You have to kill it. Come on, Harry. Kill it."

Harry sat there sobbing and made no move to get his wand. Hermione growled and jumped in front of him.

The boggart turned and finally noticed the other person there. The boggart twirled around until it finally changed into what seemed to be Lucius Malfoy. Shirtless, (not bad looking, by the way) and a tattoo on his arm. It was a dark mark.

Hermione just stared it down and it blew up, killing it.

She shook her head and walked over to where Harry was crying.

"It's over. Harry, it's ok. It's over. It's gone."

Harry looked up at Hermione shy away from her.

"Hermione, why? Why would you all do that? Betray me like that?"

Hermione tried to reach out to Harry but he got up and backed away from her.

"You shot me. You shot at me. You and Ron and Dad and Mom and Sirius. You all betrayed me. The Pansy. She took my baby and left me. Why? Why would all the people I love do this to me? Why am I destined to be alone."

Hermione looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Then she turned to Draco.

"Go get Pansy."

Draco almost retorted but Hermione was quicker, "NOW!"

Draco nodded and ran towards the castle. Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Harry, you have to understand. It was a trick. We would never do that to you. We all love you. Me and Ron and your mum and Dad and especially Sirius. And Pansy would never leave you. You have to know that. Harry please listen to me."

But Harry couldn't hear her over his mutterings. His mutterings of betrayal and of hate. Of loneliness and sadness.

Hermione sunk to her knees, trying desperately to find a way to help him. As she thought a person rushed past her to him.

Pansy grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at her.

"Harry. Harry listen to me. Please Harry, you have to know I will never leave you. Me and you and our son are going to be together and we will be a family. I won't leave you Harry. I promise. I love you."

Harry stopped muttering and looked straight at Pansy. Tears flowed down his face.

"I love you too, Pansy. So much."

And everything went black for Harry Potter.

* * *

Four eyes watched from the shadows of the forest, the festivities before them. The one clad in white turned towards the new one clad in deep blue.

"Nicely done. It wasn't a boggart though, what was it?"

"It was a spell that acted like a boggart, but no spell would kill it. I don't know how she did it, but she did it."

"What exactly did the spell do?"

"It brought out the worst fears. A boggart forms what is most feared by the person. What, as in a figure. The spell forms the worst fear by far. Someone might be scared of spiders and a boggart might form a spider, but the spell could put him in a burning building if he is scared of being burned alive most."

The other three nodded and smiled.

"Good to know."

* * *

Two days later Hermione was in the infirmary with Ginny, Ron and Pansy, sitting by Harry's bed. Madame Promfrey was very reluctant to let him go, so they decided to bother her until she could no longer take it. Staying in the wing all day would defiantly bother her.

They were all chatting politely when there was a knock on Harry's door to his private room.

Andy walked in.

Hermione jumped up and hugged him. He smiled at the group when Hermione let him go. He looked at Harry and shook his hand.

"Hey man, is she going to let you go by midnight so you will be able to make it to the dance?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she said that she couldn't stand a distraught pregnant lady." Harry looked towards Pansy who smiled at him sweetly, eyes overflowing with love.

Andy smiled, "So, I have a question. Can I steal Hermione for a bit?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't care, if she doesn't care."

Andy turned towards Hermione and offered her a hand. She rolled her eyes and took it. She then turned towards Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later. I'll come by, if you're still here, before the dance."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here you two."

Hermione laughed and followed Andy out of the wing and down to the dungeons. When they reached one of the old abandoned classroom Andy turned around and looked Hermione in the eye.

"What are we doing here, Andy?"

"I wanted to pull you away from everybody. You are going to be with me for a few hours."

Hermione smiled and leaned into him, placing her head in his chest.

Andy rolled his eyes and hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head. He looked into her eyes and leaned down, connecting their lips.

The kiss was great. As always the heat of him enveloped her and pulled her in. Hermione put her hands under his shirt and felt the heat radiating off his smooth, firm chest. Andy tore his lips from hers and started kissing her neck.

Hermione was getting lost in the kiss when she realized that something wasn't right. Once again, she felt something was missing. It nagged at her brain and pulled at her heart.

She shook her head and pulled away from Andy.

He looked down at her with a questioning gaze, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. I just need to go get ready for the dance."

Andy looked down at his watch, "It's only eight. Will it take four hours for you to get ready?"

Hermione nodded, "What can I say? I am a very high maintenance girl."

Andy watched her leave and growled. He was very unsatisfied. Luckily there would have to be some Ravenclaw that could help him out in that situation.

* * *

Hermione stared at her dress hanging in her closet and pulled it out. She laid it out on her bed and smoothed it out. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Ginny walked in and saw her dress on her bed.

"Hermione you are going to look gorgeous. Do you want to get ready with Lavender and Partavi. They have invited us?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah, go get them and bring them here."

Ginny smiled and left to get them.

Hermione looked at her dress one more time and smiled, "This is going to be a great night."

One thought penetrated her mind, 'I wish I were going with Draco.'

**Lalalalalalalala. Good or what? I hope it pleased you. The dance and a make up is next. I hope you can wait. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	12. Point of no Return

**I am so glad that everyone was pleased with my story so far. I am also glad that I make minimal mistakes in my stories. Someone told me that and I am glad, because I am a perfectionist and am constantly worried about that. Thank you to that person. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I am going to have a blast writing it. Yeah!**

**Oh and if you think Draco is handsome you should think Lucius is too, because they are supposed to look exactly alike. And who said it was Lucius she saw. It said it looked like him. Can anyone guess what Hermione's greatest fear was? I'll give you a big cookie.**

**A steamy makeup! (sticks out tongue and giggles)**

**Can you wait? Are you patient? Will you be ok for a few more minutes? Can you…OW! Ok…geez….here it is. –walks off mumbling about stupid people hitting**

"Wow Hermione you look amazing. I love the make up Lav, great touch."

"Thanks Par, the hair is amazing."

"Thanks. Oh and Ginny the mask was perfect touch."

Hermione turned and looked herself in the mirror to see what all the fuss was about. She gasped at what she saw.

Standing before her in the mirror was a young woman with bronzed skin and perfectly straight hair down to her waist. The white dress with almost hidden dragon designs had a low neck line and showed off her bust line, nicely, but not sluttily. She had glitter on her face and chest and a mask on her face. It covered her eyes only. It had a dragon on it with bright green eyes. It _was_ perfect.

Hermione felt like a princess in the outfit. She smiled softly and thought about what Draco would think of it, but pushed the thought from her head. She knew she couldn't think about him if she was going to enjoy herself tonight.

Hermione turned and looked at her three friends. They were standing in their gowns and looked beautiful. Ginny was wearing a dark blue gown, that showed off her curves very nicely, and her hair was pulled up and away from her elegant neck. She also wore a mask on her face.

Lavender had on a red dress and her hair was left down. Partavi looked just like her, except her dress was a light blue. The dresses both were elegant and not slutty. Their neck were high, but the backs were low. Really low.

The girls all smiled at each other. Then there was a knock at the door.

It was time to go.

* * *

Draco stood with Elizabeth by the refreshment table and watched the door like a hawk. He knew she would be coming in soon. It wasn't like her to be too late to anything.

He felt a tug at his arm.

"Draco, can we go dance, please?"

Draco looked towards Elizabeth and nodded. He put a fake smile and took her arm.

"Let's go."

Draco placed his hands on her hips as she wove her arms around her neck. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and Draco watched the door over his head. He was about to look away when a vision walked in.

All of Draco's movements stalled as he stared at her. He knew who it was, even with the mask on. He ignored the fact that she was on someone else's arm. She looked so beautiful.

Hermione looked through the throng of students on the dance floor, looking for Harry and Ron, when her eyes connected with a certain pair of light grey eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked towards two dark grey eyes. Andy was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you would like to dance."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Yes. I would love to."

Andy led her out to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down, placing a single kiss on her lips. Hermione gladly gave what he was willing to give and she seemed happy, which caused Draco to look away from the couple, distressed.

But inside Hermione was imagining two light grey eyes not the dark ones that belonged to the man she was kissing.

* * *

For four hours they dance and laughed. For four hours Hermione stole glances at Draco, wishing she was with him. She was off in space that when Andy offered her a walk she nodded and never noticed where she was being led.

Andy led her to the fourth floor and walked into a door that Hermione never remembered being there. The room was large with a bed and filled with candles. The bed was covered with rose pedals and as was the water of the hot tub that was in the corner.

Hermione looked around astounded and then back at Andy who was taking off his outer cloak.

"Andy?"

"Hermione. I have had such a good time with you this month and I think it's time. I want it to be special for you. Do you want to get in the hot tub first. There are suits in the bathroom."

Hermione shook her head and Andy smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her. She was drawn in by his warmth and allowed him to kiss down her neck and she never even blinked when the straps of her dress slid off of her shoulder.

Hermione's hands worked on his buttons and his shirt came off. She pulled his warm body closer to hers and she felt so safe. She pulled his head back up and started to kiss him again, but she looked into his eyes.

She froze. Something wasn't right. This wasn't right. These eyes weren't right. She knew it. Hermione let go of his head and shook hers. She backed away from his and ran towards the door. She looked back at the confused Andy right before she exited.

"I am sorry."

She was gone.

* * *

Draco and Elizabeth had left the dance earlier then Andy and Hermione. Draco had left Elizabeth at the entrance of Ravenclaw, disappointed, with only a kiss on the cheek. He then walked back up to his room and put on the soundtrack to Phantom of the Opera. He went to his favorite songs and were listening to them, while picking up his room.

He had discarded his shirt and was clad in only a pair of black pajama pants.

Don Juan started to play when he turned and noticed someone standing in the door way of his room.

Hermione stood there and stared at him. She stared him in eye and started to talk, without letting him get any word.

"You told me I wasn't happy with him. I told you that I was. I lied to you. I tried to not only convince you of that, but also myself. Something was missing when I kissed him. Every time I looked in his eyes something was missing. It was you. It wasn't right, because it wasn't you. Draco I love you and I want to be with you."

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . ._

Draco watched as Hermione walked towards him. His breath labored as she moved the straps of her dress down.

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Hermione's dress moved farther down her body, exposing more skin, and making Draco's body heat up. He never even cared that she had broken up with him. He just cared that she was here, before him, giving herself to him.

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

The dress fell to the floor and Hermione stood before him in only her pair of panties. Her perfect, flawless skin amazed him He was sure the skin was soft and pliable under his hands. How he longed to touch her.

You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

He got his wish, in a way. He was immobile and couldn't lift a finger as she touched his bare chest. She moved her hands up his abs and lightly tickled them with her fingernails. Draco shivered from the sensation. Hermione looked him in the eye. Her's were black, while his were silver.

_  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts, _

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Hermione laid a kiss on Draco's chest and started to kiss her way up his chest, up to his pecks, up to his neck. Right before she made it up behind his ears he gained control of his arms and grabbed her face. He connected their lips and the warmth flooded them all.

_  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_

The kiss escalated into a play of tongues. Hands roamed and Draco's pants came off. He was wearing nothing underneath. Hermione's panties came off and Draco pulled her as close as possible to him. Her breast pushed flush against his chest causing her to suck in a breath at the new sensation. 

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

Draco moved from her lips down her neck. He moved up to her ear.

"Hermione, I love you. God…I love you."

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . .

They fell on to the bed and the point of no return came. They became one and as they lay next to each other, holding each other, they fell asleep with murmurings of love.

* * *

Hermione woke up, smiling. She looked around and she didn't recognize the room where she was. She stretched and was startled when she felt two arms around her waist. She turned in them and was happy that it was Draco next to her.

His eyes were open.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Hermione smiled at him and brushed a tendril of hair out of his eyes. He smiled and kissed her hand.

Hermione rolled over and got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, sitting up in the bed.

Hermione turned and flashed him a smile, "I need to take a shower."

Draco smiled back at her and stood up, "How about I join you?"

Hermione turned back to the bathroom, "If you must."

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked down to the common room hand in hand and never noticed the other two bodies sitting on the couch. But the bodies noticed them.

"Awwww…they made up."

Hermione jumped and turned to see Ginny and Blaise sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiled at the two.

"Yep."

Draco smiled down at Hermione and led her to one of the overstuffed chairs. He sat down and pulled her on to her lap.

"Are you two happy?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Hermione looked back over to Ginny.

"Have you seen Harry?"

Ginny nodded, "We went and saw him this morning. He is doing good. Madame Promfrey let him out for the dance but made him come back for another two days. He asked that you come down and see him later. He wants to tell you how pretty you looked last night."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I got some compliments last night."

Blaise looked up from Ginny and at Hermione, "Talking about Harry, why are you scared of Lucius Malfoy Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Blaise, "Why would you think I was scared of him?"

Draco spoke up behind her, "Because that was who the boggart turned into."

Hermione turned to him, "No it didn't."

"Then who was it, because it looked exactly like my dad."

"It was you. My worst fear is you turning into your father."

Draco looked at her and hugged her close, "You don't have to worry, because that will never happen."

* * *

Andy stood in his room pacing when Luke, Colt and Wyatt Lyonal walked in. Luke noticed the frustrated look on his face and jumped on to his bed.

"What happened last night dude? She not any good?"

Andy growled at him, "I wouldn't know, she left me."

Colt laughed, "She just left."

Andy grabbed him by the throat, "What in the hell is so funny?"

Colt shook his head, trying to say nothing, but he couldn't with Andy's hand around his throat.

Andy dropped him and walked to his bed. He collapsed on to it and looked at the ceiling.

"We are ready now. Let's kill 'em."

**So? Did you like it? Was it bad, or good?**

**Review, please!**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	13. The First Awakening

**I love all of your reviews. And I know what happens when you review at three am. I have done it before. LONGEST REVIEW OF MY LIFE! And yes, I am a bit obsessed with Phantom of the Opera. I am a music freak and it reeled me in. I'll get over it soon enough though. Hopefully. (for my family and you guys, not for me)**

**Well, here ya go. Blaise and Ginny action in this chapter. I promise. **

**Love you all.**

**I'll quit blabbing and go on with it. I promise. Soon. Like now. No now. No now. No now. No….ouch…alright, now.**

**(mumbles about stupid people once again hitting and throwing stones)**

Remus Lupin looked around at the four teenagers, who all seemed ready to fight something.

"Pair up. And today we are going to go girls and boys."

The four sighed and went and stood by their partners. Hermione smiled at Ginny who raised her eyes brows and smirked at her.

"Ok, now we are going to stretch real quick."

They all stretched out their muscles as not to pull one. Then they squared up and started to spar. Remus walked around examining the moves of the students and made sure they were all doing what they were supposed to be doing and doing it right.

"Hermione, don't pull back your punch, follow through. Ginny, try and see her move before she throws it. That will help insure that you don't get hit."

Remus started to walk over to the boys when Seamus came running down to the group at the quidditch field.

"Professor! Professor Lupin!"

The fighting stopped and they all gathered around Seamus and waited while he caught his breath.

"Professor….Lupin. Fight…in…great…hall. Professor….Dumbledore…sent me."

Remus, without glancing back, took off towards the great hall. The four teenagers looked towards each other and took off after him.

The Great Hall was buzzing with noise and every so often a spell would wiz past. Hermione and Ginny looked around while Draco and Blaise started to join. Dumbledore was at the Head table trying to calm all of the students down, but to no avail.

Hermione looked around, stressing, trying to figure out what to do. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, but with all of the noise it was near impossible.

"STOP!"

Everything froze. There was no movement. Time seemed to be stopped except for Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaise, so they could see.

Ginny looked around and turned to Hermione, "What did you do?"

Hermione gazed around and shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"Nicely done. Helped me out."

Hermione spun around and standing in the doorway of the Great Hall were the three masked men plus one more they had not seen before.

"What do you want? Come to chat again?"

The red man walked forward and looked Hermione right in the eye. His grey eyes penetrated her darkening eyes. She stared right back at him.

"I come to get what is rightfully mine."

Hermione lifted her chin and closed her eyes. The red man was sent flying back wards into his friends.

The white one ran to his side, "Dude, Pyro, are you ok?"

He nodded and got up, "Yeah, Freeze, I'm just fine. Hey Gust, Star. Do you want to show them what we are made of?"

The four masked men stood next to each other and smiled at Hermione. Draco and Blaise came and stood next to Ginny and Hermione.

Blaise looked at the four men then to his friends.

"Guys, I think we may be in some deep shit here."

Draco just smirked, "I don't know B. This could be fun."

Ginny shook her head, "Should we fight, or leave?"

Hermione black eyes danced and connected with Draco's silver one, "I think it's time that the Gods and Goddesses show these stupid son's of bitches what true power is."

Draco nodded and stood next to Ginny while Blaise moved next to Hermione.

"Let's do it."

The four looked towards the sky and all silently asked for help from some unknown being. All of the sudden a great light filled the room and blinded the titans. When the light dimmed standing in front of them were four completely different beings.

Hermione's brown shoulder length hair was a black as night and as her eyes. She was dressed in all black with silver armor over her outfit. She had one red stripe on her cheek.

Blaise next to her still had his black hair, but his eyes had turned a shocking red. His outfit was also black with red armor. He had a black stripe going from his forehead and across his eye.

Ginny red hair had turned pure blond and her eyes had turned gold. She was dressed in white with light blue armor. She had two blue stripes on her face.

Draco was also dressed in white, but with silver armor. His hair was the same, and his silver eyes shone menacingly. The black stripes on his face made him truly look like a warrior.

Dumbledore, unaffected, stood at the head's table and saw the sight in front of him. He studied his students and smiled.

"They have awakened."

* * *

Many years ago, centuries ago, there lived four powerful beings. They were Alexandria, the phoenix; Marcus, the snake; Amelia, the lioness; and Damien; the dragon. They lived to protect the universe and all living creatures of it.

They all had their purpose. Damien was the protector; no one could penetrate him nor get past him to harm those who he sought to protect. His weapon was a pair of long knives forged from the strongest of dragon scales; they were unbreakable. Amelia was the hunter. A bow was her weapon and she was the mother of all of those she helped. She fed them and made watched over the births of children. Light powered them both. Good was their purpose.

Marcus was the spy and sly one. He watched all of the universe and all the ones who would harm anyone. He could control all the beasts of the earth and a poisonous spear was his weapon. Alexandria was a healer. She had the strength of hundreds of men and she could heal the sick or hurt. Her weapon was a sword named Phyxsius, forged from the claw of a phoenix. They gained their power from Darkness and to those who could sense their aura they would say their aura were pure evil, though their souls were good.

For centuries they searched the land and protected their people from the dangers of the world. Then one day came the Titans.

Powerful and commanders of the elements. Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth. They proved to be an actual match for the gods and took every advantage they had to test them. They killed many people and it seemed like they would be unstoppable.

Then they found a way. If the Gods could set their souls free and sacrifice their bodies the titans could be killed. But they had to find a person that would protect their souls.

His name was Casona. He was the wisest in the village they lived in and was the most powerful of all wizards. They entrusted with him their secrets and asked him to protect their souls. He agreed and followed them and traveled with them until the time when they would need to be protected.

The day came when all four Gods faced all four Titans. Soon the Gods called upon the powers of the universe and used all of their powers to kill the Titans. After the spell was released the bodies of the Gods collapsed and turned to dust leaving their souls, since their souls could not die. The master, Casona, took the souls and stored them inside a rare crystal taken from the top of the highest mountain on earth.

The four souls of the Titans were not captured and were left to venture the earth.

Three hundred years later in a village not far from the final battle a woman spoke of a prophesy. Saying that the souls of the Titans would once again occupy bodies and the souls of the Gods must be released from the crystal passed down through generations. And one day the Gods would kill the Titans and remain. They had to come together and kill them as one.

It happened three times that the Titans souls found bodies and the Gods souls always were set free. But the bodies were never strong enough to hold the souls. So the souls would always be put back into the crystal and the Titans would once again wonder.

Now five hundred years after the final battle and two hundred years after the prophesy they were back. The Gods and the Titans had found their bodies and were truly back.

* * *

Hermione reached behind her and took the sword that was in a sheath. She looked at it and smiled.

"Phyxsius. How nice to see you my old friend."

Beside her Blaise picked up his spear, Ginny drew an arrow and knocked it and Draco pulled out his long knives.

Dumbledore watched in fascination, never thinking that the day would actually come that they would tap into their full power. And he hoped they were strong enough to live through it.

Hermione glanced around at the frozen scene in the Great Hall. She waved one hand and the hall unfroze. Dumbledore cleared his throat and yell, "Everyone get to the edges of the walls now! Get out of the middle of the floor!"

They all did as they were told and watched the show in front of them. Four strangely dressed people, who looked familiar, stood facing, ready to fight, four men in masks.

Pyro stepped forward and the other three followed him as he made his way into the room.

"So, the Gods have returned. This should be interesting."

Freeze behind him spoke, quietly so only Pyro could hear him, "Man, maybe we should go. We weren't planning on fighting the Gods; we were planning on fighting the students who had a glimpse of the power. We aren't ready for this."

Pyro looked back at him and nodded, "I understand that, but we have to do something."

From across the hall Ginny yelled at the Titans, "Come on! Do you want to kill us or what?"

Gust laughed, "Well seems they did not lose their souls in the process of gaining the Gods souls."

Next to him Star shook his head, "That is not a good thing."

Pyro spun around and got into his face, "Why?"

"Because, not only do they have the powers of the Gods they have their powers of witches and wizards and they have to be pretty damn powerful to be able to hold the souls of the Gods of Light and Dark."

Pyro studied him and nodded, "You're right. But we can't just run, because they will chase us."

Star nodded, "Leave it to me. Just start fighting with them."

Pyro nodded and turned back towards the Gods.

"Ready?"

He lifted his hands and sent a blast of fire towards Draco. Draco did a back flip and the flames flew past him. Hermione yelled and lifted her sword. She swung it and energy came flying off of it towards the Titans. They were hit with it and were tossed aside.

Ginny drew back her arrow and let it fly towards Pyro. It hit him straight on the shoulder. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Gust ran up and stood in front of him, sending a great stream of air at them. Freeze next to him, sent some sharp ice shards in the wind and they flew towards the Gods. They would surly be cut to shreds if something didn't happen and as they would have been hit something stopped it.

Blaise was standing in front of the others spinning his staff and breaking the shards of ice. He got every one of them.

All of the sudden, the lights went out in the Great Hall. Everyone against the walls screamed and the Gods gathered tightly together.

"What do you think happened?"

"I am not sure. Could have been anything."

"Hermione, are you…"

The lights came back on.

The Gods looked towards the Titans. They looked just as confused as them. Pyro looked straight Hermione and yelled.

"GO!"

The Titans ran right at the Gods. Pyro at Hermione, Freeze at Blaise, Gust at Ginny and Star at Draco.

The Gods lifted their weapons and were ready. Before Gust could get close Ginny shot three arrows at him, causing him to hit the ground. Hermione swung her sword as hard as she could and sent another blast of energy towards Pyro. He was sliced across the chest and fell also. As Freeze got closer, Blaise got ready. He hit Freeze many times with the poisonous end of his staff and Freeze fell. Draco had more trouble with Star.

Star would jump with every attack Draco would give. He would swing his knives and Star would dodge and move with the swiftness of a fox. Though he did miscalculate. He was planning on Draco to go left, and he did. With one of his knives. His other knife went left and got Star right in the heart.

Draco withdrew his sword from Star's heart and he fell to the floor.

Blaise and Ginny smiled but Hermione frowned, "That seemed much too easy."

As soon as the words left her mouth the bodies of the Titans started to move and form a dust and fade into the wind that started to blow through out the hall.

Hermione looked around confused and then to Professor Dumbledore. She stormed her way up to him.

"What happened?"

"They tricked you."

The other three came up and stood beside Hermione.

"What?"

"They tricked you. Those were duplicates. Dummies. Clones. They were not the real Titans which explains why they did not try to use their powers on you and they seemed so easily killed."

All of the sudden another brilliant light filled the room and when it faded away the four students stood where the Gods had stood seconds before. Hermione looked up at Remus and Professor Dumbledore.

"I want to keep training. I want to kill them. I need to kill them. We need to kill them."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "We will keep with our schedule. We will continue training. We will kill them."

* * *

They trained everyday, including Saturdays and became much stronger.

Over the time that they decided to really fight, they had concentrated, studied, practiced and become true Gods and Goddesses. But every once in a while they would remember they were teenagers.

Blaise and Ginny defiantly remembered that fact ever so often.

Blaise and Ginny were in Blaise's room on his bed, kissing and feeling each other all over.

Ginny's hands moved to unbutton Blaise's shirt and he let her take it off of him. She moved her hands up and down his chest, feeling the smooth skin and the taunt muscles. Blaise moved to Ginny's shirt and unbuttoned it from the top and moved down, kissing each inch of skin that was uncovered.

Blaise's hands were on her back and working on the clasp of her bra when there was a knock on the door.

Both Blaise and Ginny groaned. Blaise growled.

"What?" he snapped.

Draco opened the door and closed it as soon as he walked in.

"I am sorry, dude. Where the hell is the damn sock?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I really didn't think that it would be a problem. Don't you have a girlfriend too?"

Draco rolled his eyes, his back still to the couple.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go a play a game of quidditch with me and Potter and a few other guys. I thought you might like to go."

Blaise kind of perked up and started to get up and answer 'yes' to Draco when Ginny pulled him back down.

"Sorry Draco, but Blaise can't come."

Blaise looked down at Ginny, "And why not?"

Ginny looked at him like he was crazy and stood up, "Go. It's cool. Go. Just don't plan on getting any tonight, or tomorrow, or the next night, or for a good week."

Blaise sighed and ran after her as she walked out the door. He caught her and hugged her from behind.

"Come on baby, it's not often I play quidditch anymore."

Ginny shrugged and pulled away from him.

"You're right. Because it's all the time that you get to spend time with me right? I am going to see Hermione. Go play quidditch."

She walked off in a huff and Blaise was left standing there with a choice. He could either be smart and go after her or do something incredibly romantic for her, or he could be like most guys and do the stupid thing. Choose his friends over his girlfriend.

And what did he do? Let's just say that night, he was like most guys.

**So, what do ya think? Review worthy. If so, please review and give me lots. I would love it. I even like long reviews. I love long reviews. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses **

**Nikki**


	14. Duty or Favor?

**Not only did I hit 100 with this last chapter I went over when I checked. I love you all so very much and appreciate all the great feed back. Now someone asked me a question where I go the name Wyatt from. Well, I was watching Charmed when I was writing that part so it just popped into my head. That is where I get all of my OC names. For example Andy is a character on the old Charmed episodes that I sometime watch in the morning. **

**Now thanks and READ ON!**

**No teasing this time. Well….maybe not…..ok….here it comes….now….now….wait. What was I doing? OH Yeah. Writing a story. Maybe I should do that. After wards I need to go to the store for some shampoo. Oh and some tooth….ow! Every time….**

The note was simple. It was straight to the point, yet the four who received it were still confused by it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Weasley,_

_It has been brought to my attention how hard you have been working these last few months, not only by teachers but I have noticed it. I decided that in reward for you efforts and your great will power to keep moving I have a surprise for you all. I am paying for a weekend away from Hogwarts and in Paris, France. You are all going to be staying a luxury hotel, I am sure Mr. Malfoy is familiar with. You will also be attending a showing of Romeo and Juliet. _

_You will need nice evening wear for the showing and the rest of the time will be for you and you only. Shopping is expected and you will all receive one hundred gallons from an anonymous source. They wish to remain as such, so please do not ask. _

_I hope you will all enjoy yourselves. You will be leaving in a week from Saturday. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

All four students were astounded by the letter.

Draco shrugged, "I guess we should enjoy it. I mean we do kind of deserve it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "What we are doing is a duty to the world, not a favor to the school."

Draco shrugged right back at her, "So. You say duty; I say favor, all the same in my eyes."

Ginny looked at Hermione with an excited look, "Please, Hermione. We _have_ to go. It will be so fun. And just think about how romantic it will be. And you can wear that dress you bought in Diagon Alley last time we went. OH and you can take that party outfit, because I am sure we can find one some where in Paris."

Hermione looked thoughtful, thinking on what Ginny had said. Blaise smiled at her and nudged her arm.

"Come on Hermione. It will be great. We need a break."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "You're right. Ginny, let's go get packed."

Ginny squealed and grabbed Hermione. "Me or you first?"

"Let's go to my room and we will get your clothes and we can pack at the same time."

Ginny nodded and the two girls ran up the stairs to Hermione's room. Blaise looked at Draco who just shook his head in amusement.

"Why can't girls do anything by themselves?"

Draco shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"So, you want to help me pack, dude?" He added a cough on to the end and cleared his throat.

Blaise looked at him and laughed. Draco got defensive.

"Hey, you know how much pride I take in my appearance. I need help. I always have and Hermione is busy. Come on, we used to pack together all the time."

Blaise laughed again and threw an arm around Draco's shoulder, "Fine, come on D. Let's go pack. It really is a good idea so, you know, we don't pack anything embarrassing."

Draco laughed and pushed Blaise off of him.

* * *

The question of why they started to pack a week ahead of the scheduled time to leave came to Hermione's mind as they packed and Ginny was more than happy to answer.

"Because, we will have to train all week, so it is better to pack now and then we can sleep the day before and have energy for when we get there."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Aww… now it is all clear to me. Thank you for making it so obvious."

Ginny shrugged and looked back to her clothes, "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

Hermione dug some plain t-shirts out of her drawer and started to fold them and place them in her bag, but Ginny quickly intercepted.

"What are you doing?" She asked grabbing the t-shirts from Hermione's hands.

Hermione grabbed them back from her, "Packing t-shirts, to sleep in."

Ginny smiled and took them back from her, "Nope, you are going to take something sexy to sleep in."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why do I need something sexy to sleep in? Why can't I just be comfortable?"

Ginny sighed in defeat and collapsed on to her bed, "Do you think maybe Draco might appreciate some extra care in your choices of night clothes?"

Hermione smiled at her, "I guess your right…"

"I think Draco would like a little consideration about your choices for night wear."

Hermione and Ginny looked to see Draco and Blaise standing in the door way. Hermione smirked at them and turned back to her bag.

"Ok, then, how about a t-shirt?"

Draco shook his head.

"Pair of boxers with the t-shirt?"

"Worse."

Hermione slowly nodded, "Oh….well then what should I wear?"

"Simple. Nothing." As if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Hermione just smiled at him.

* * *

"God damn it! Their leaving this weekend. What are we supposed to do now?"

Andy was sitting in a chair watching as Luke paced back and forth, yelling at nothing in particular.

Wyatt looked back a forth between the two before rolling his eyes, "This is a good thing. Now we can train and get the attack down perfect. Get them before they have time to transform."

Luke turned towards Wyatt, "What would you know? You haven't been here for but a few months now. I have been watching them all year."

Wyatt stood up and was about to retort when Cole stepped between them.

"Come on guys. Us fighting each other is not going to help anything. We need to figure out what to do."

Luke threw up his hands in defeat, "I know what to do! We need to just go and kill 'em now and get it over with."

Wyatt shook his head, "Your just being stupid because your pissed. You need to think clearly. We aren't ready to attack right this second. We need to plan and train."

Andy stood up, "He's right."

The other three turned towards him, startled by his sudden talking. Luke looked confused.

"What do you mean 'he's right?'?"

"I mean, that he is right. We need to keep training and we need to kill them before they have the chance to transform. It is our only way to survive."

Luke shook his head and fell into a chair, mumbling to himself.

Andy just rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go outside and fly for a bit. Blow off some steam."

* * *

Draco and Blaise had eventually gone back and finished their packing after giving Ginny and Hermione a hard time. An hour later they came back to find the girls just sitting on Hermione's bed talking.

"Knock, knock."

The girls looked up and smiled at the guys, "What's up?"

Draco held up his broom, "We were going to go fly for a bit. D'you wanna come? You can watch and Hermione I could teach you how to fly."

Ginny looked excited and jumped up, "Yeah! Let me go and get my broom."

She ran out of the room and to hers, with Blaise following. Hermione shook her head at her friend and turned back to Draco.

"I don't think so. You guys go; I need to catch up on some reading anyways."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of her bed, "Hermione, come on. It won't be fun with out you. I'll be all lonely." He said while sticking out his lower lip and placing the best puppy dog eyes he could muster on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "First of all, you will be flying and won't even notice if I'm not there. Second of all, don't make that face. It just isn't you."

Draco laughed and pulled Hermione to him.

"You know what Ms. Granger. For once you are wrong."

Hermione looked at him, shocked, "Wrong. How am I wrong?"

"I would notice."

* * *

"But Professor! They have to keep going. Sending them to Paris isn't wise."

"Minerva, you have to trust me. I know what I am doing. Let the children have some fun, get their mind off their duties for a few days, and then they will come back ready to fight and work."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. She still did not think it a good idea, but she did not say another word.

Professor Dumbledore sat down at his desk and smiled at the distressed lady sitting in front of him.

"You really shouldn't worry Minerva. They will be fine."

Professor McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore, "I know they can take care of themselves, but I still don't think it wise to send them to Paris, unaccompanied."

A twinkle shone in Dumbledore's eye, "Who said they would be unaccompanied?"

Curiosity mingled with amusement littered the older woman's face.

* * *

A week later the four teenagers took the train to the apparition point and were overly excited about the trip. Hermione seemed subdued, though. For the entire trip as they made their way from the apparition point to the hotel she felt as if she was being watched.

**I am sosososososososososososososososososososososososo very sorrrrryyyyyy! I not only had a serious case of writer's block, also I never had time to get on and update. Sorry this chapter is shorter then the rest and I promise better and longer next time. Love you all and thank you to all who reviewed. **

**Music—The Anthem by Good Charlotte.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	15. Paris One

**I want to start, as always, by say thank you for all of the positive responses that came in with my last chapter. I personally thought it was poorly written, but I am a perfectionist and my toughest critic, soooo….**

**Anyway, there will be a new character in this story, who is supposed to be a friend of MWPP and Lily back in the day. I hope she is accepted with open arms. PLEASE!**

**So here we go….almost there…..just a bit further…….deep breaths…….yawn maybe later…..ouch! OK! Fine, here is your stupid story…..jerks…..but lovely jerks. Lovable and so gracious jerks….hehe.**

**Oh and in all seriousness there is an important message at the bottom.**

Why would one go to the most romantic city in the world? Shopping? Maybe. Paris is filled with some of the best shops in the world.

Food? Well, if you have a taste for French food, defiantly, if you know where to go.

The arts? Well there are great art museums and you can see some of the best plays around the world.

But no. The four defiantly were there for all of the above, but the main thing they were interested in concerning the City of Love was the clubs.

They went to the play, as planned. They attended and Hermione and Ginny looked gorgeous in the evening gowns while Draco and Blaise looked amazingly handsome in their tuxes. Hermione held on to Draco's arm all night, swimming in the jealous glares sent her way. She loved it.

After the play on Saturday night they went to eat. At dinner the question of what they were going to do with the rest of the night was thrown into the conversation.

"Well," Ginny started, glancing at Hermione and smiling, "I was thinking we could go to a club tonight."

Draco looked at her and then at Blaise, "I do love the way your girl thinks. You know how to pick 'em."

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Draco smiled and took Hermione's hand.

"But not as well as I do."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded, "Mm-hm"

Ginny smiled and hugged Blaise, "So what do you two think?"

Draco looked at Blaise who nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

A woman who looked to be about thirty something, who was sitting a few tables away from the four teenagers stood up and walked outside of the restaurant. She walked down the street and into an old abandoned building. The only recognizable structure in the building was a fireplace.

She reached in her purse and pulled out a small satchel. She reaching inside it and took out a pinch of the powder. She threw the powder in to the fireplace and yelled, "Professor Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She was gone into the green flames.

Two seconds later she landed in a huge office she was not unfamiliar with. Dumbledore smiled at her emerging form and cleared his throat.

"Ahh…Ms. Cameron. How are things in Paris?"

She smiled at him, "Well, they seemed to enjoy the play and they are going to a club tonight."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Very well then. Thank you for the update. You may go back to your post."

She nodded to him, "Yes sir. I just have a ques….."

There was a pounding at the door and a very flustered looking Remus crashed into the office. He froze when he caught sight of the woman.

He stared at her and then started looking between the two.

"I didn't believe it. I was just looking at the map and I saw your name. I couldn't believe it. I mean I saw you die. You drowned in the lake. I saw you."

She shook her head, "No Remus, you're right. I did drown, but I was sent back to protect the four chosen ones."

"But that isn't possible there is no way to send back dead people."

She nodded and took a step forward, "Remus there are higher being then ourselves in this universe. We may not be able to bring back the dead, but there are those who can. And one by one four of us are going to be brought back to help the chosen ones on their journey. If they succeed we are to be here to live the lives that were taken away from us. If they don't we will be there to make their deaths as painless as possible, and to help them transition."

Remus shook his head and sat down in a chair nearest to him, "This isn't possible."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Anything is possible."

Remus looked at him and then up at the woman, "Allie."

She smiled at him, "Remus."

* * *

Up in their hotel rooms the four were looking for their clothes they planned to wear to the club.

Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans with tears and holes all over them. She smiled and sat them down on her bed. She went back to her bag and dug some more for her shirt. She smiled as she pulled it out. It also had tears all over it and was weaved up the side and tied at the bottom on each side. It was black and had bright pink writing on it. On the front it said, "I am a cruel and heartless bitch," and on the back it finished, "And I am damn good at it." The finally things she pulled out of her bag was a pair of black opened toes, heeled shoes, a black camisole to wear under her shirt, and a black and silver belt.

Hermione was admiring her outfit on the bed when there was a knock at the door. Without even waiting for an answer Ginny came barging in. She was sporting a pair of red leather pants and a black leather top that was just a piece of fabric held on by a tie around her back. She had on high heeled boot and her hair was put up in two little buns on her head.

"Wow, Gin, great look."

Ginny twirled and smiled, "Thanks. Why aren't you dressed?"

Hermione shrugged, "Just pickin' it out. Give me a sec and I will be ready to go."

Hermione snapped her fingers and the clothes on her bed became the clothes on her body and vice versa.

Hermione smiled, "I wasn't really sure that would work."

Ginny smirked at her, "Well it did and you look wonderful. Except your hair."

Hermione just reached up and put it into a sexy looking ponytail and looked in the mirror. She was ready.

She turned to Ginny and smiled, "Ready to show our guys what we are like during the summer?"

The smirk on Ginny's face grew, "Hell yes."

* * *

The club's name was L'Endroit or The Spot in English. There were lines of people outside waiting to get in.

Hermione just groaned, "We are never going to get in."

Draco looked at Blaise and smirked, "Come with me Zabini, let's go see if they know who the Malfoy's are."

Blaise smirked back at him and left the girls with a wink. Two minutes later Draco and Blaise came back smiling.

"Let's go."

Hermione and Ginny followed, asking no questions. As they entered the club the man at the door nodded to Draco, "Have a good evening Mr. Malfoy and tell your sister hello for me."

Draco nodded and looked at Hermione, who had her eyebrows raised, "Sister?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, but trust me. We will talk about it."

She grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out to the dance floor, leaving the two men to stare at their girlfriends. It was in between songs and the woman spinner got on the microphone.

"Hé, hé, hé ! Il est dix heures ici à L'Endroit et cela signifie le début de la faille spatio-temporelle. Sont ici les meilleures chansons du dernier peu d'années et après. Nous allons tout entendre de l'Homme de coiffure afro de Filles d'Epice ! Etes-vous prêt ?"

Everyone in the club yelled and the first song started up. It was a big favorite of Hermione's and Ginny's. Afroman's Colt 45

Hermione yelled and started dancing. Ginny smiled and winked at Blaise and started dancing with Hermione. Blaise smiled, hit Draco on the shoulder, and ran out on to the dance floor with the girls. Draco stayed where he was and watched Hermione dancing. She seemed so happy and carefree.

Draco smiled and ran out there with them and started singing with the song. Hermione laughed at him and started singing along with him.

"said colt 45 and two zigzags baby that's all we need  
we can go to the park, after dark  
smoke that tumbleweed  
as the marijuana burn we can take our turn  
singin' them dirty rap songs  
stop and hit the bong like cheech and chong  
and sell tapes from here to Hong Kong  
so roll, roll, roll my joint, pick out the seeds and stems  
being high as hell flyin' through Palmdale  
skatin' on jaggy rims  
so roll, roll, the '83 Cadillac coupe Deville  
if my tapes and my cds just don't sell, I bet my cabby will"

Hermione laughed at threw her arms around Draco's neck. They dance closely, grinding up and down and just staring into each other's eyes. Draco placed his hands on Hermione's hips and pulled her closer to him. She could feel him all over her body and loved it.

All of her senses were woken up with that dance. Soon after the song ended they danced to other songs like "Spice Up Your Life," and "Pink."

After about an hour and a half of dancing, drinking and making out Hermione sat down. Draco followed her.

"Hey babe, you alright?"

Hermione nodded, but her head was pounding uncontrollably.

The song "In Da Club" came on and Blaise ran up to the pair.

"Sorry to bother you two, but Draco come on. It's our jam dude!"

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the forehead, "I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

She smiled at him and nodded. He walked out to the dance floor and started to dance with Ginny and some blond haired girl.

The pounding in her head continued and Hermione groaned and sat her head down on the table.

* * *

Five sets of eyes watched as Hermione held her head in pain. One was at the bar, smiling at the foolishness of children today. Four were hiding in a dark corner, smiling at her pain. Wyatt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Luke groaned in frustration, "How much longer?"

Wyatt shsed him. Andy rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

"She has to step out for some air sooner or later."

Colt looked at him intently, "Then what Andy? You gonna go fuck her with her boyfriend right inside?"

Andy, as quick as lightning or as a flame can spread, reached out and grabbed Colt by the throat.

"Shut up you bastard. You know NOTHING!"

Andy sat him down and the two were engaged in a silent battle when Luke pulled on Andy's sleeve.

"What?"

"She's getting up."

* * *

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the table and left a note under Draco's glass telling him that she had stepped outside for a minute for some air.

She made her way through the crowd and finally made it to the doors. There was no one outside anymore. They had all either got in or moved on to a club they would actually get into.

Hermione's headache seemed to subside as she got out side and she sighed heavily. She was just standing against the wall, thinking how nice and quiet it was, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione."

Hermione stood strait up and looked around. She couldn't tell where the voice had come from, but she knew it was real.

"Hermione."

She spun around. The voice had come from right behind her. As if he was standing two feet away from her. But no one was there.

"Hermione."

To her left. Then again to her right. Then right behind her. Hermione's eyes started to get black when she was grabbed by the arm.

"Come on, girl. Let's get you back inside to your friends."

Hermione nodded to the blond woman before her and took one more look around the deserted street, before she allowed herself to be ushered into the club by the unfamiliar woman.

Draco rushed up to Hermione as she and the woman neared the table.

"What happened, are you ok? Is she ok?"

The blond woman nodded and let go of Hermione's arm.

"I would keep her near if I were you man. There are all kinds of creeps around here."

Draco nodded and thanked the woman. She smiled and went back to her seat at the bar.

Blaise and Ginny came over to ask Hermione what was wrong, but she could not answer that question herself.

"It was weird. I heard someone saying my name then that woman came and brought me inside. That woman…what was her name?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll find out for you."

He turned towards the bar to ask her name, but she was gone.

"Sorry, babe. It would seem she has already left."

Hermione groaned and placed her head back on the table. Blaise put a hand on her back and started to rub her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here guys."

The other three nodded and got up and left with him. None of them noticed four sets of angry eyes watching them as they left.

* * *

"What happened Allie?"

"I think the Titans followed them to Paris."

"I figured they would try. But you are not alone now. One more guardian has been sent down."

Allienodded and started to get up, but froze. "If they knew that they were in Paris, wouldn't that mean they would have to be inside the castle? I mean, they would have to be to know such information."

Dumbledore looked up at her from the papers he was examining and smiled, "I am glad to see one of my most brilliant students has not lost her touch over the years."

**Ok ok. So they are all getting closer to knowing the truth. **

**I have a few questions. The guardians. I was going to use Lily, James and Sirius as the other three, but if that is going to make a bunch of people mad, I would like to know. So please fill me in. **

**Also IMPORTANT A/N: I am setting up a challenge open to anyone who is interested. Please check out the rules and what not on my profile page. I would appreciate it. **

**How was my writing? Please call 1-800-push the purple/blue button.**

**Love you all and God Bless**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	16. Andy?

**Hello all! I love the feed back I got on the last chapter. And I am glad you all cool with the idea of Lily, James and Sirius being the guardians. **

**One reviewer said that they should have as little interaction with Harry as possible, because they would hate to see him lose his parents again. Well, I would hate that too, but remember what Allie said to Remus. They only leave if the Gods fail. If the Gods don't fail, they get a second chance at the life that was taken from them. Remember that, please.**

**I love you all and I hope some of you decide to join the challenge. I would absolutely adore you forever! Aaaannnnddd….you would get the biggest cookie in the world! cough**

**OOOOKKKKK! So I love all of your suggestions. I do, I do, I do. Though, I have to say something. I am so sorry that I keep mistaking between the Mrs. and Ms. thing. I try to catch them all, but sometimes I miss them. Also, I have to say, someone said that they had never heard a British person say 'dude.' Well, I have to admit that the only three British people I have ever been around have been my three roommates. They do say 'dude,' but only because they have been living with my Southern Oklahoman, hick, American ass for the past three years. Sorry for that.**

**Well, heeeeerreee weeeeee gooooo!**

Remus walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Allie was standing next to old professor and smiled at Remus, along with Dumbledore.

"So, Albus, bring me here to tell me that another one of my best friends is back from the dead?"

Remus laughed at his joke, but Allie and Dumbledore just looked down and smiled. Remus stopped laughing and his eyes widened.

"No."

The two nodded.

"Who?"

The door behind him opened and Allie looked up and smiled at the figure behind him. He turned around and was staring into two of the most gorgeous emerald eyes he had ever seen. But he had seen them before. Yes, everyday in the Great Hall at the Gryfindor table. Although, these green eyes were softer and held less of the mischievous glint that the other pair held most often.

Remus jumped up and grabbed the owner of the eyes and swung her around in a circle.

"Lily!"

Lily Potter laughed at her old friend and smiled up at him when he sat her down, "Remus. I want to thank you now for taking such good care of my baby."

Remus smiled at Lily and gave her a peck on the forehead, "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Hermione was lying in her bed waiting for Draco to return with her water. She was thinking about the night when a subject popped into her head. Draco came into the room and sat the water down on the table next to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Sister?"

Draco looked down. He knew exactly what she was talking about and was hoping she had forgotten.

"Draco?"

"I have a sister named Alexandria Black. My mom had her before me, about four years. Mom got pregnant right out of Hogwarts. She was afraid to tell my father because she thought that he would be mad for some reason. So, after Hogwarts Mom and my father spent a year apart. My father, helping _him_ and my mom, living with her cousin up in the mountains somewhere. Well, she had the baby and named her Black, because Lucius would find out if she had named her Malfoy. Now she is a designer and lives in Rome. She comes to clubs all over the world though. That's how we got in."

Hermione nodded slowly and smiled, "And why did I now know of her before this?"

"Never came up?"

Hermione shook her head, "That's fine. Hey I never expected for you to tell me your life story."

Draco smiled, "I am going to let you sleep."

He kissed Hermione on the forehead and left her room.

Hermione smiled and lay back in her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when she heard the same voice that she heard at the club.

"Hermione."

Hermione sat straight up in her bed and looked around.

"Hermione."

The voice was coming from her balcony.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked back at her closed door and the lock latched. Then she turned back to her balcony.

"Hermione."

She opened the door and stepped out on to the balcony. She looked around and at first thought it was just a joke, when she didn't see anyone else. She was about to go inside, until she heard the voice again.

"I really didn't think you would come out here."

Hermione spun around and was looking into two dark grey eyes hidden under a red mask. A scowl suddenly littered her features.

"What do you want?"

The man smirked and took a step towards Hermione, "Nothing. Just was out taking a little walk."

"Well, then, why don't you go take a long walk of a short cliff."

"Did you make that up all by your self?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he advanced towards her. Her mind was telling her, screaming at her to run and get help, but her legs were not obeying. As he got within inches of her he reached out and touched her face.

"Such soft skin."

"Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?"

"I should, but I don't want to right now."

"Why?"

"Why kill a true beauty of darkness?"

Hermione's eyes widened and he took the moment that her defenses were down to swoop in and claim her lips in a kiss.

The warmth of him enveloped her and she was too surprised to do anything about it. Just as she was hoping the warmth would never end he pulled back. She looked up into his eyes and she recognized him.

"Andy?" she whispered, barely audible, but he heard.

He slowly backed away from her and gave her a final wink before disappearing in a burst of flames.

* * *

Andy appeared back in his hotel room and was smiling widely. He took off his cape and mask and was on the way to the bathroom when he was stopped.

"Where ya been?"

He turned and saw Luke sitting in a chair in the living area.

"No where."

"No where, huh? No where kissing people we are supposed to be killing?"

Andy just narrowed his eyes at Luke and walked back to the bathroom. Luke stood up and yelled to his retreating back.

"If you don't stop now you'll get in too deep, man! Trust me on this!"

* * *

Morning came on rosy fingertips…..NAH! Let's leave that style to Homer shall we?

Sorry…..morning came with a flurry of headaches and curious minds. Hermione got up out of her bed and headed straight to the full coffee pot. Ginny popped up from behind the open fridge door as the coffee was being poured.

"Morning."

"You are way too perky."

"You'll thank me for that when you have coffee in your system."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her coffee. It took all of her strength and control not to spit it back out.

"Happy?"

Hermione put on the best smile she had and nodded, "Mm-hm."

Ginny smiled at her and started to make breakfast and if her food was anything like her coffee Hermione did not want to be subjected to it.

Thankfully just as she started to pour out ingredients, Blaise and Draco walked in, yawning.

Hermione smiled at Blaise, "Hey, Ginny's making breakfast, maybe you should help her."

He just yawned again and shook his head, "No that's cool."

Hermione nodded and smiled again, "Want some coffee, Ginny made it."

He nodded and took a gulp of the coffee. His reaction was much like Hermione's was.

"Hey, babe, want some help with breakfast?"

Draco looked from Blaise to Hermione, "Is it that bad?"

Hermione smiled at him, "You want to try it?"

Draco shook his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you want to take a shower to wake us up?"

Hermione shook her head and gave him a kiss, "I am not that tired, Draco."

"I thought I would try."

* * *

Lily paced back and forth in front of Dumbledore and Allie.

"When are they getting here? They were supposed to be here about an hour ago."

Allie smiled at her oldtime friend, "Lily, there is no set time to come back from the dead."

Lily glared at her and continued to pace.

"You wouldn't be missing me, now would you Evans?"

Lily's eyes widened and she jumped around to see the love of her life and the bane of her existence standing in the door way. She ran into James' loving and open arms and squealed.

"We're back, James."

He nodded to her and sat her down. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now if you would all sit down, we need to talk."

They nodded and sat down in front of the desk.

"Now you have all been sent back to get a second chance. But, you must earn it. I do not know why. Why you were sent back, why you and just plain why, but I do not question those who are more powerful than me. I trust the decisions of the higher powers and I hope you are all taking this seriously. You were sent here to protect these four magnificent young adults while they try to save the world. You were some of the most powerful witches and wizards of your age, so if you can not do it, I am not sure who can."

Lily raised her hand and Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's not school Evans. Geez."

She glared at him and turned back to the Professor, "What happens if we succeed and what happens if we don't."

"Well, Mrs. Potter, if you succeed and the Gods conquer, then you get a second chance at life. You can live here at the age that you would be if you had lived. What will happen is the powers will make it seem as if you had never died. Many lives will be changed but, you will be with your family. If you do not succeed and the Gods fall, you will help them in the afterlife. You will guide them and make their deaths less…..painful."

Lily nodded and squeezed James' hand. Sirius shook his head and whistled.

"Let's make sure we don't fail then folks."

* * *

Hermione looked around the familiar room, wondering why they had to come back. She had really wished that they could have stayed even longer.

Ginny walked into the training room on the fourth floor and plopped down on to one of the mats in the middle. She lay down and smiled up at the ceiling. Hermione saw her smiled and smirked.

"What are you all smiles about, Ms. Weasley?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me. You were so perky this morning and now you are just smiling unnaturally much. Come on. Tell me what happened. Did something happen?"

Ginny looked around to make sure there were no other ears around and motioned Hermione over excitedly. She practically pulled Hermione down and started her story.

"Well last night when we all got home and Blaise and Draco took you to your room, I went into my room and started getting ready for bed."

_Flashback_

_Ginny stretched her arms out and took off her top and pants, leaving her standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a thong. She was searching for something to wear to bed and never heard the door open._

_Blaise quietly shut the door and sat down to admire this beautiful creature in front of him. She had yet to notice him and he didn't care in the lease. _

_Ginny turned around after finding something to wear and jumped. _

"_Blaise. Maybe you should start making noise when you enter a room."_

"_Sorry I was enjoying the view."_

_Ginny blushed and remembered that she was naked. She started to put the clothes on but Blaise jumped up and stilled her hands. _

"_Don't be ashamed. You are beautiful."_

_Ginny looked up into his eyes and he leaned down to capture her lips. The kiss was gentle at first but escalated into a passionate, heated exchange of promises and an emotion neither were willing to admit was there._

_Blaise slowly started to move his hands up and down her torso and grazing her breast, making Ginny moan. But as his hand sought to capture one of her breast Ginny pulled back and looked up at Blasie, who paniked._

"_Did I rush you? I am so sorry, Ginny. I would never want to rush you into something you didn't want to do."_

_Ginny shook her head and smiled up at Blaise, "I was just thinking about how over dressed you are and I am standing in my knickers only. That just doesn't seem fair."_

_Blaise's worry turned to a smirk and he started to remove his shirt._

"_Well that is a problem, but I am sure we can take care of that."_

_Ginny raise one eyebrow seductively and slowly started to walk to the bed, but was captured by two strong arms and kisses cascaded down the back of her neck. _

_Ginny turned in Blaise's arms and smiled. He gave her a gentle kiss._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

Lily stood with her four friends watching the exchange of information from one girl to the other and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. I believe that sixteen is way too young to think about sex. I mean those girls are too unknowledgeable to be going around having sex. And I thought Hermione was smarter than that."

James, beside her, cleared his throat. "Um…I do recall an encounter in fifth year that led to such conduct."

Lily blushed brightly and looked down. Sirius beside her just got a shocked wide eyed look.

"You mean you and James' have had sex?"

James slapped him upside the head and the other three just giggled.

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard a strange noise behind him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He looked behind him and when he saw nothing he shook his head and started to walk again, but his path was blocked.

Andy smiled at Harry, "Something wrong?"

"No, just kinda paranoid I guess."

Andy nodded, "Cool. Hey I'll see ya around."

Harry nodded and made his way back to the Gryfindor Common Room. Andy smiled at his retreating form and turned to Wyatt, but Wyatt was not standing there. Instead there stood Harry James Potter.

Andy smiled, "Now for the real fun."

**You can yell and throw rotten fruit at me all you want, but there is a cliff hanger here. I would laugh evilly but I am too tired and it takes up a lot of energy. **

**I am sorry if this makes you mad. I hate cliff hangers too. Sorry times infinity!**

**Also, any questions on what Hermione is going to do now that she thinks she knows who the red Titan is will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	17. Shit

**I am going to start here with Chapter 17 responding to my reviews separately. Don't feel left out if I have not answered your review, I am just starting with the chapter 16 reviews. **

**Silent-Serpent-Sorry about the cliffs. That is why writers write them, is to listen to their readers yell at them. And yes, Harry's parents were brought back as the age they would have been, have they not died at all. And as for you not knowing how it is going to work, I have the main idea, but my mind is apt to change, so I am in the same boat as you. wink**

**Latinachikita- Wow, thanks. Usually I am against any sort of addiction (except for coffee, cause…well…duh) but if you are addicted to my story I am ok with it. I will let it slide this time. **

**Badgurl13a- I may be evil, but I am perty! **

**XILOVETHEFERRETX- Why did I stop there? Well to make you yell at me, of course. It is fun. hehe**

**CareBearErin- Thank you and the 'less painful part' is more of an emotional pain. So they can transition into death easier.**

**Lizzieangel90- Well, Happy (late now) Birthday. I am glad you like your present (hehe)**

**Fiona McKinnon- Thanks as always!**

**DarkPrincessPyro99- Thank you very much and I hope this is soon enough for you.**

**Jess- So sorry it was confusing. Technically cliffies are supposed to be. At least in my opinion. Just trying to keep you on your toes.**

**Sorceress Black- Your right……a little drama may definitely be in order. And can you wait till I am done with the 'cocky lil' shit' before you 'knock the shit' out of him. After I am done with him you can have him all you want.**

**Canada:D- Thanks. I will try with Ginny and Blaise. I do love you! THIS MUCH (lot longer than it seems in real life)**

**Deztine- It is a lot of fun in real life! Tyler gets hit upside the head all the time, don't ya, Tyler? (He walks away mumbling about bloody Americans.)**

**Thank you for your reviews and I will try to add reviews I get before I update, but if I don't get yours I will catch it later. **

**Love you all. And just so you know, my ego is about as big as the state of Texas with all this feedback. But don't worry; you can just keep feeding it. It won't mind. I promise.**

**AND UP TO BAT! NUMBER 33! THE HARD HITTING, GRAND SLAM SMASHING NOONEALLTHATIMPORTANTBECAUSEWEHAVETOGETONWITHTHESTORY!**

"Come on Hermione! Let's do something."

Draco stood behind Hermione whining in her ear. They were all in the training room on the fourth floor. They were not waiting for Remus to train. They were waiting to meet their new teachers or guardians that Dumbledore told them about.

Now why would they need to be told about their guardians? Well it all fell apart a week ago, when Ginny saw Lily and James.

* * *

She was just sitting in her room and walked out on to her balcony to look at the stars. She was admiring the star light when Blaise walked out with her.

"I sure hope that what you are looking at isn't as good looking as me?"

Ginny giggled and turned around. She was about to kiss Blaise when she heard whispering.

"Ahh. I remember when we were like that, don't you James?"

Ginny froze, "Did you hear that."

Blaise nodded and looked around. When they saw no one they went to kiss again.

"James, I wish we were that age again, sometimes at least."

Ginny looked towards her room and then she looked up. There was a balcony that she had never noticed before right about her head.

She turned to Blaise, wide eyed and full of ideas.

"Go get your broom. Or better yet, go get my broom from my closet."

He nodded and came back a minute later carrying her broom. She mounted and slowly started to lift up. Blaise just stood, watching her ascend.

She was nervous as she made her way to see who or what was above her head. She slowly was able to see over the edge of the ledge and what or better yet who she saw almost made her fall off of her broom.

Lily and James saw her and tried to calm her down.

"You…yo….you two are….are…..dead!"

Lily shrugged, "Well…yes, we were, but…Ginny."

James saw the danger of where Ginny was and the state she was in and got up, holding his arms out to her.

"Ginny, come here to the ledge and we'll talk."

"You can't talk…you are supposed to be dead."

"Yes, we know, but Ginny. GINNY!"

Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head and she started to fall from her broom, to what could be her certain death. Luckily, Blaise saw the entire thing and stopped her from falling and slowed her enough so he could easily catch her.

That was why they were all up in the training room waiting for Remus and Dumbledore to explain to them why four dead people were alive and stalking them.

* * *

Draco was getting impatient and had a lot of energy, so he was trying to get anyone to just spar off with him. He knew that he was going to get nothing out of Hermione, so he moved on to Blaise.

"Come on B, let's fight. I'll let you hit me."

Blaise rolled his eyes and laughed, "Man, just sit down and be a little patient."

Draco sat down and pouted, "You guys are no fun."

Just then the door opened and all four of them jumped up. But instead of Remus and Dumbledore it was Harry.

Draco sat back down, "Oh, it's just you."

Harry smirked, "Nice to see you too, Draco."

Draco's ears seemed to perk up and he looked to his three friends who looked as confused as him.

"Did he just….?"

They nodded.

"Does he ever…?"

They all shook their heads and looked towards Harry who stood smiling at them.

"What?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. You seem to be in a good mood."

He nodded, "Yeah, Hermes, I sure am."

She wrinkled her nose, "Hermes?"

A slight look of panic crossed his features but he soon recovered, "Sorry Hermione. Thought I would try something new."

She shook her head, "Let's not try anything new."

He nodded, "K."

Ginny looked over to Hermione, who just shrugged. Something was up with Harry.

All of the sudden Ginny jumped up and ran to Harry.

"Harry, don't you want to go see Pansy?"

He shook his head, "No, we just saw each other. I thought I would come see what you were up to."

"Oh but it is so boring here. Go and fly. You love to fly."

He nodded, "Yeah, but I already flew today."

Hermione looked at Ginny and silently asked her what she was doing. Ginny motioned towards the door and Hermione remembered that any minute Harry's parents would be walking through that door.

She jumped up and tried to help Ginny get him out the door. No one had said that Harry couldn't know that they were back, but they didn't want to chance it.

But they were too late.

The door opened and the six adults walked through the door. Sirius and James were joking. Lily and Allie were talking and Lily froze when she saw Harry.

She lost her voice for a second and the sound was barely a whisper, "James."

He and Sirius were still messing and joking around so they didn't hear her.

But she soon got her voice back.

"James."

He looked at her and walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

She pointed a shaking finger towards Harry and James had the same reaction as Lily.

"Harry."

Harry smiled, "Hello. Sorry to disrupt your meeting. I'll leave you alone now."

He just walked out with a nod to the entire group. As the door shut the room was silent and tense.

Hermione and Ginny stood awestruck. Draco and Blaise didn't really know what was going on. Remus, Sirius, Allie and Dumbledore were confused. Lily was crying and James was trying to comfort her.

"He doesn't know us."

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor.

"Yes he does."

Lily lifted her watery green orbs to look at the brunette.

"What?"

"He does know you. Harry keeps that scrap book with him all the time and there is a picture of you two right by his bed. Plus, the real Harry would have freaked out just seeing Sirius."

Sirius looked up.

Hermione started to pace back and forth.

"That wasn't Harry."

Remus walked towards Hermione, "What do you mean it wasn't Harry? It looked just like him."

Sirius walked up to him and shoved the werewolf, "How long have you been a wizard, man? Just because someone looks like them doesn't mean it is actually them. I still remember Harry telling me about the entire Moody thing his forth year. It looked like Moody, but was it him? No."

Ginny nodded, "He's right. But who could it be?"

Hermione sat down, "No."

Draco looked at her and went over to where she was sitting down.

"What is it?"

She shook herself and smiled up at Draco, "Nothing. Sorry."

Draco nodded and sat back down next to her. Hermione looked up at the door and for the first time noticed who was really standing there. Her eyes widened and a smiled spread out on her face.

"Sirius!"

She jumped up and ran to give him a head.

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before you had to give me a hug."

She smiled and pulled back from him.

"How…what….when?"

Dumbledore smiled and asked everyone to sit.

"There are powers even more powerful than us here on earth…"

* * *

They talked for a good two hours then the guardians introduced themselves. Soon after Hermione excused herself and was storming down the hallway to the Ravenclaw common room entrance.

When she got to the portrait of an eagle she started pounding on it.

"Open up! Let me in there! Open up, open up, open up!"

"What the hell….Hermione."

Hermione turned to see Colt standing behind her.

"Colt…get him out here, now."

He looked at her and nodded slowly before going into the portrait. Hermione stood outside the entrance pacing back and forth. She was fuming mad and spun around when she heard the door open.

She grabbed Andy's shirt collar and drug him outside, not letting him get a single word in.

They went out on the grounds. Hermione drug him into the forest and they went deep inside until they came to a clearing. She let go of Andy's collar.

"You know what, right now _I _could throw fire, because I am so pissed off."

Andy looked at her and slowly stood up.

"Who was it?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Who was it? There was a person acting as Harry, and I want to know who it was."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Andy do NOT piss with me today! I am already…so confused."

Hermione's shoulders slumped, defeated.

Andy softly smiled and walked up to her. Before he made it to her he stopped, not sure how she would react. But, two seconds later, she threw herself into his arms.

"In Paris, that was you, wasn't it?"

Andy looked down and tried to pull away.

"NO! Tell me. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Why should I tell you! So you can kill me?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled him back to her.

"I love him, but when you kiss me, I feel….on fire."

Andy smirked, "Well…..that is part of my charm."

"Make me feel like that again."

"But I am your enemy."

"Not here. Here you are Andy. I am Hermione. And I want you."

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth in the common room, worried. Ginny and Blaise were sitting on one of the couches watching him.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Draco, come sit down."

"No. I am going to go flying. I'll be back soon."

Ginny and Blaise nodded. Draco went up to his room and grabbed his broom. He went out on the balcony and took off from there. He started to make his way to the quidditch field, but instead decided to fly over the forest.

He will never know what compelled him to fly over it, but something inside him just told him to.

He flew at a steady pace and looked down at the trees below him. There was a clearing and it seemed there were two people down there. He decided, since he nothing better to do, he would take a closer look.

He lowered and took a better look. It took him a second, but he soon recognized the two people.

Hermione was down on the ground in the arms of Andy. They were both half naked and it seemed that it wouldn't be long until they were completely naked. Hermione had her head thrown back, while Andy kissed her neck. Her fingers lightly raked his back, the way Draco had felt before.

He landed in the clearing and threw his broom against the closest tree.

Hermione and Andy jumped. Hermione saw Draco and pushed Andy off. Then she jumped up and grabbed her jeans and shirt and put them back on, while Andy stayed where Hermione had pushed him.

"Draco."

"There was something missing? What the hell was that! Did you lie to me? NO! Better question…why did you lie to me?"

"Draco…"

"You know what. I don't want to talk to you. Why don't you go fuck your boyfriend, slut?"

Hermione stopped and tears came to her eyes. "Draco."

He shook his head and picked up his broom. He fixed it with a flick of his hand and took off into the night. Hermione collapsed to her knees.

"DRACO!"

"What have I done?"

She stood up and rounded on a half naked Andy.

"Why do I act like this around you? I loved him and I betrayed him. Why!"

Andy shrugged and smirked, "Must mean you like me?"

"I'll kill you. Tell me, who was being Harry today and where is Harry?"

"He's safe, don't worry. He will be back tomorrow. And as to who was being him. You don't need to know that."

Hermione growled and made a lunge for him.

"I don't know why every time I am around you I act like some lustful hussy, but it stops now. I never want to touch you, or look at you, or sense you ever again."

Hermione pulled back and swung with all of her might. She hit him right in the face. Andy fell to the ground and held his injured cheek.

"You had better watch your back, Pyro."

Andy watched as she ran from the forest and to the castle. He lay on the ground and rubbed his cheek. His cheek would not bruise but his pride did. Flames leapt in his eyes.

"No, it is you who should watch their back, Ms. Granger."

* * *

Andy ran back to the common room and cornered Wyatt, who smiled at him.

"How was your night?"

"Well, let's see here…mmmm. Oh yeah. Your spell about got me killed."

"What?"

"Why would you even cast a spell like that?"

"I just figured that if you fucked her, you would get over her."

"Yeah, well, might have worked if her boyfriend, or should I say ex-, didn't get in the way."

"Sorry man. Didn't know that would happen."

"Well that's not even the biggest deal. She knows."

"Knows…."

Andy raised his eyebrows and Wyatt's eyes widened.

"No."

"Yes."

"Shit."

**That is all for this installment. I hope it satisfied you. If it didn't, too bad. J/K! I am sorry.**

**Well, I guess that is all that I have to say except that…some of you need to try my challenge! Do it NOW! j/k**

**But seriously please. It took a lot of guts for me to put this out there, so someone should at least humor me and write something. I would love you forever.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	18. At Last

**Wow! I love the reviews. Let's see here, who reviewed…..**

**Annax3- Thanks. Hours? I have done that before. Good doesn't always win, but I like it better when it does. End of the world if I don't update? Cool. Best of the best? Wow. Thank you. And I have always pondered writing a novel. Thank you again. **

**ReginicSade87- He is an ass. I always like to make at least on character in my stories that is like that. Hey, there is always a time when someone's defenses are down. Thank you bunches.**

**lilnovelist- Thank you!**

**Steph- I can't promise the next chapter or the next after that, but they will eventually.**

**sexyslytherin27- reviewing every chapter! I love that! Thank you so much. In the fourth grade? I wasn't even saying 'crud' in the fourth grade.**

**Fiona McKinnon- Haha. Funny! Thanks.**

**AliceToy2- Thank you. I'll let your addiction slide too. Just this time though! J/K.**

**Lizzieangel90- You are welcome! Thank you!**

**zafr0- You will! Thank you. And read on. I will answer your question later on down.**

**Orlilover16- In one go? How long did that take you? Thank you. **

**Lady Acacia- Thank you. I will.**

**fanfictionworm- Thank you. He is kinda hot isn't he? I meant for that to happen. I mean Hermione can't be attracted to a normal guy when she has someone like Draco can she?**

**DragonGirl81- Thank you. Sorry for leaving you hanging. I am evil aren't I? I love it! **

**strawberryheavens- I realize what your saying but Hermione has lost her parents and she has gained a lot of power. Therefore it is only fitting that she has toughened up a little bit. Thank you so much. **

**Silent-Serpent- Well, sorry it is so confusing. It is not meant to be…or is it? Who is she going out with? No one? Who does she want to go out with? Who do you think?**

**Remusluver- I will, I will. Don't you worry.**

**Badgurl13a- Sorry you are confused. Please just keep reading! You will find out.**

**Brownsugah- Thank you!**

**Sara Sinks- I will if I have the time. Though right this minute I am doing good to have time to write.**

**latinachikita- He is, isn't he?**

**SamG- I don't think that will happen, but Draco might kill**

**Andy…..hmmmmm…that is a good idea.**

**Chocl8chps0- Thank you. **

**kiaroxmyxso- I loved writing it! Thank you.**

**KrispySteph- Thank you. Yes, it was a spell, so don't be too hard on her. He will find out soon and regarding Hermione and Draco, well, I am not so sure how soon, but it will happen.**

**Hannah- You are welcome. Mosquitoes suck, but you know what is worser? Fire ants. **

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13- I will do better next time. Sorry.**

**shadow's tears- Thank you. I will.**

**Ok, I am going to explain to you the powers of the Titans. I think it is confusing to some of you. **

**Andy/Pyro- Fire. Can not only manipulate but create fire. His weakness is water and moisture.**

**Colt/Freeze- Ice. He can freeze water in the air and anything he can get too. Much like Frozone in the movie _The Incredibles_.**

**Luke/Gust- Wind and weather. He can control the weather, but he is best at the wind. **

**Wyatt/Star- He is the most powerful of the four. He can manipulate people, such as he did Hermione. **

**There you go. Any questions? Just ask. **

**By now, my ego has surpassed Texas and taken over all of the Southern United States. Thank you! It is all you're doing and I love you all for it!**

**Now on to the story!**

Hermione paced around the common room for a good fifteen minutes trying to think of what to do. She knew that right now Draco wouldn't talk to her, and if he had gotten to Ginny and Blaise first, maybe they all wouldn't trust her.

But she had to tell them. She knew who the red Titan was and had a good suspicion who the other three were.

As she was walking back and forth for the umpteenth time, the door to the common room opened.

Ginny, Blaise and Draco walked in. They were talking quietly. Draco looked horrid in Hermione's opinion. It didn't seem like they noticed her presence, but she soon made it known.

"I have to tell you something."

The three looked up, startled, not saying a word.

"You may not trust me right now, and I don't blame you. I am not going to make excuses, because I know you would not be willing to listen to them. I will say one thing in my defense though. I would never do anything to hurt anyone of you, especially you Draco, of my own free will. Think about that."

Draco rolled his eyes and Ginny just looked at Hermione with a sad expression on her face, as if she understood. Blaise looked like he was trying not to smile.

Hermione looked down and started up again.

"I know who the Titans are. They are here in the school. I know for sure who one of them is, and I am pretty sure on the other three, I will just have to do some research. But I am sure; I know that Andy is the red Titan."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Andy? Really? How convenient."

Hermione turned towards Draco, but did not say anything, but ignored his comment.

"I think that the other three are Colt, Wyatt and Luke, from Ravenclaw. They are all transfers this year. And I think that one of them can control people or their emotions."

"Of course you do. That would explain a lot."

Hermione closed her eyes to the sarcastic bite of Draco's words and kept talking.

"We just need to talk to Dumbledore about it. I am going to go down to Ravenclaw and see if I can get any information on the four…"

"Of course, run off and make out with your boyfriend, while we do work."

Hermione had enough and she got pissed. She whirled around and slapped Draco.

Ginny gasped and Blaise backed up.

"I understand you are hurt, or pissed or both, but that is enough. I am not going to try to redeem myself, either you had faith in me or not, but I would never cheat on you of my own free will. I love you. I feel like shit and I don't need you in here trying to make me feel worse. So just shut up with your snide remarks and biting comments because I have had it."

She shook her head and nodded to Ginny and Blaise who nodded back to her. She made her way out of the common room, leaving Draco fuming.

Blaise laughed after she left and knelt by Draco.

"Man, are you ok? That was a good hit. Perfect."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise and growled a bit.

"I'm fine. Let's go talk to Dumbledore."

Ginny and Blaise nodded. Blaise still tried to contain his laughter. Ginny scowled at him and hit him on the arm for being insensitive. He just kept laughing.

* * *

"She says she knows…"

"I understand that Blaise, but can she prove it?"

"I don't know… but I trust her."

"That is fine. Do you all trust her?"

Ginny and Draco nodded along with Blaise. The old man just put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I realize that she is sure that she knows who the Titans are, but we can not do anything without proof."

* * *

"They are always together?"

"Oh yeah. Andy, Colt, Luke and Wyatt are a lot like you, Harry and Ron were our first six years. They are never apart. They don't always get along though. Luke and Wyatt seem to get into a lot of fights with each other."

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Padma."

She smiled at her and nodded, "Weren't you dating Andy?"

"I was, but things happened."

"So you are dating Draco?"

"Well…it is a long story."

She nodded slowly, as if not believing Hermione.

"Listen Padma, tell Partavi that I said hi. Thank you for answering my questions."

"No problem Hermione. Anytime."

* * *

Hermione was walking through the hallways, towards the Headmaster's office, when she heard movement behind her.

She stopped walking and cautiously looked over her shoulder. There was nothing there.

Hermione shook her head and started walking again. The almost silent sound of movement made itself known yet again behind her.

Hermione spun around.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Andy? Colt? Luke? Wyatt?"

There was a low chuckle and Andy stepped out from behind one of the many pillars in the corridor.

"Hello, Hermione."

"What do you want?"

"Just to let you know that it may have been a spell, but it would have been so much more enjoyable for you if you wouldn't have ruined it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hermione, I have to get you off of my mind so that I can kill you. The only way to do that is to get what it is that I yearn for. And if you won't give it to me, I will have to take it. And trust me ma'am, I am not afraid to do so."

Hermione backed away from Andy. She knew that if she attacked him while he was not disguised, then he could easily say that she just attacked him for no reason. Then she could get in trouble that she could not afford to put herself or the other three gods in.

So she backed away.

"Andy, just leave me alone."

He smirked at her, "No, I don't think I will."

He took another step towards her, but stopped before he took another. He gazed over her shoulder and smiled.

"Come to watch?"

Hermione's eyes widened fearing to see Colt, Luke and Wyatt, but when she turned she came face to face with Draco. He was glaring at Andy and never once looked down at Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and looked to Ginny and Blaise who half smiled at her.

She turned back to Andy whose smile widened.

"Good. Now we are all here."

Hermione, thoroughly confused looked back at Draco, who never once took his eyes off of Andy.

She turned back and saw Colt, Luke and Wyatt appear around Andy.

Anger penetrated Hermione and she made to lunge at Andy.

"You sick fuck! You were going to sit there and let your friends watch and probably get off, as you raped me? I'll kill you!"

She tried to grab for him, but was held back by Draco and Blaise. She looked up at the two and saw them smiling.

"Let me go. I want to tear him apart. Castrate the bastard."

Draco laughed, "As much fun as that would be to watch, baby, it is not a good idea."

Hermione's face changed from anger to surprise as suddenly as Draco's changed from amusement to 'oh shit.'

"You…"

"No."

"Yes…you…"

"Just drop it."

"I can't."

"Hermione, please…"

"What's going on out here?"

All eight teenagers turned and saw a tall black haired boy standing in the door way to their left.

Hermione smiled at him, "Harry. What are you doing?"

"Just had detention. You know how it goes."

She laughed and shook her head. Andy cleared his throat, gaining Hermione's attention.

"Well then, I guess we will see you all later."

Draco smirked at him, "Count on it."

Andy smirked right back and turned back towards the Ravenclaw Dorms. Luke, Colt and Wyatt followed him smirking at the five others as they left.

Harry shook his head and turned towards Ginny, "What do I not know?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at his question and shook her head, "Nothing."

Just then there were voices coming down the hallway, towards the group.

"Are you sure that there is no one up here?"

"There shouldn't be. I mean, I don't have the map, but right now all of the students should be in bed."

"What are we doing again?"

"Oh, come on Tiger lily, we are exploring our past."

"Our past?"

"Just exploring what has changed."

"You two should know better then anyone that this place never changes."

"Yeah, well,…oh look the kids."

James, Lily, Allie, and Sirius turned the corner and smiled at the four, not yet noticing Harry.

Hermione shut her eyes and she slightly shook her head. She then turned to Harry who was frozen to the spot. He soon regained some of his composure.

"Sirius?"

Sirius' smiling face turned towards Harry and surprise took over. James and Lily followed him and the expressions were similar.

Tears threatened to fall from Lily's eyes as she gazed upon her seventeen year old son.

"Mum? Dad?"

James slowly took a few steps forward and nodded.

Harry started to slowly approach the four, not yet knowing if it was a dream or reality.

Lily gained the use of her legs again and ran towards Harry, throwing her arms around his neck.

"My baby…look at you…my boy."

Harry shed tears along with his mother as she looked at him and hugged him. He held on to her, not wanting her to vanish like she had done so many times in her dreams.

James came up behind Lily and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Lily pulled back and looked up at James' with red, wet eyes, smiling. James smiled back at her and pulled his son in for a hug.

Sirius and Allie stood beside the other three teenagers and smiled at their best friends.

At last.

* * *

They spent that night in the Gods common room. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Remus, Lily, Allie, James and Sirius. They all piled in and talked. Harry told his parents all about what had happened in his life. All about his adventurous years at school, finding the map, putting his father's cloak to good use and much more.

Harry was happier than he had been in years, since Sirius' death.

He chattered on and on to his parents, but who could blame him. They listened intently, looking proud of their son for what he had done in his short lifetime so far.

At one in the morning Hermione yawned and stretched.

"I am sorry, but I have to go to bed. I am about to pass out from sleep depravation."

Sirius laughed, "I doubt that."

She rolled her eyes at him and gave hugs and kisses accordingly.

Draco watched as she made her way up the stairs and went after her. He knocked on her door and it opened.

"Come in. I am in my closet. Just a sec."

He sat down on her bed, waiting for her to come out. When she did, she was wearing a pair of black shorts and what looked like Harry's quidditch jersey.

She froze when she saw Draco. He looked her up and down and raised one eyebrow.

She shrugged and pulled at the jersey, "It's from his second year. It would be too small for him now, so I took it one night. I was cold."

He nodded and stood up. He walked over to her and slowly reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Listen. I heard the entire conversation between you and Andy. It will take some time, but we will be ok. Just give me some time. Please."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "OK. Time. As much as you need."

Draco smiled at her and wanted to give her a kiss but she pulled away.

"Goodnight Draco."

Draco chuckled at her and turned towards the door.

"Goodnight, baby."

Hermione's heart swelled and she smiled. She then fell back on to her bed.

She fell asleep smiling and woke up the next morning the exact same way.

**Hello. Sorry it took me so long, but with the holiday and other stuff that happened, I had no time. But here it is. No I didn't forget.**

**I want to answer a question that has been out on the table, but never answered. No, Luke did not come from Charmed. I may be a Charmed fan, but I am an even bigger Gilmore Girls fan. That is where the name came from. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	19. Alexandria

**Ok, ok ok OKAY! So you all conviced me. It is time to update. FINALLY! It is true. It would be a shame to let this story go to waste. You all are great, and I hope you are still around! I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you like it…**

"What in the hell are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I have been on my own for seventeen years and I am old enough to take care of myself."

"Harry James Potter, I may not have been around, but I am still your mother and you are not to do this."

"Mom, if I get in trouble I can take it."

"You are Head Boy young man. You are supposed to follow rules, not break them."

Sirius rose to speak but as his mouth opened Lily turned to him, her emerald eyes sparkling with anger, "Do not even think about it you mangy mutt."

Sirius looked insulted and sat down next to James who patted him on the back.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her son.

"Harry, you can not do this."

"Mom, I can do this. I have already done it."

"What?"

James and Sirius looked up at the young Potter with proud looks on their faces.

BORDER

Hermione was sitting in her common room with Ginny waiting for Harry, Ron, Pansy, Draco and Blaise to get there.

"What is taking them so long?"

Hermione shrugged at the question and went back to reading the book on her lap. Just as she started reading a new chapter Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise came barging into the common room, laughing. Hermione gave up and looked up from her book.

"What is so funny?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, "Nothing you would find funny."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Harry just totally got busted."

Ginny looked up, interested, "What?"

"Harry's mom busted him and he just blew her off."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What? Harry why would you do that?"

He shrugged, "Because Dad and Sirius told me it would be cool."

Hermione shook her head, "What ever. Where is Pansy?"

"She is getting some guests."

"Guests?"

BORDER

Two hours later if you wanted to find anyone who was anyone in the sixth or seventh year they were in the God's common room.

Alcohol was also present, which was the basis of Harry and Lily's fight. Many games were being played, people were dancing, and making out was taking place. The hosts and hostesses were to be found in the middle of the room, playing 'I Never.'

Currently it was Pansy's turn.

"I've never had sex on a broom."

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Lavender all took a shot. Hermione laughed and shook her head, remembering how uncomfortable Lavender had said that was. Draco was next.

"I've never faked it."

All of the girls in the room looked at each other and laughed, before taking a shot. Blaise was next.

"I've never had a crush on a teacher."

The girls in the room giggled and took a shot. So did Draco. Knowing the female teachers in the school every one looked at him questioningly.

"He didn't say it had to be in this school."

Hermione turn came shortly after "I've never given head," and "I've never pictured a friends mom while wanking."

She looked around the crowd and smirked, "I have never had same sex-sex."

To her surprise, Pansy, Lavender, and Ginny took a shot. Ginny shook her head, "It is a long story."

Hermione shook her head.

Around the circle there were many who were getting completely trashed, while there were some as sober as they had been before they started the game. Some, like Hermione were in the not trashed but definitely not legal range.

After Hermione's question they decided to start a new game.

Of course, truth and dare was next.

Many of the teenagers got up to do something else, but Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Lavender stayed.

"The rules," started Blaise.

Pansy snorted, "Of course there would be rules. Nothing can be simple, can it?"

Blasie ignored her and restated, "The rules are as such. I am going to go around the circle and cast a spell that will cause your face to change color if you lie with a truth. If you do lie, you lose clothing. If you do not do a dare you lose two pieces of clothing. If you choose a double dare and you do it, you choose someone and they loose three pieces of clothing. Does every one understand?"

"Why do we lose clothing and not drink?"

"Because we have all had enough to drink, for now at least. Now it's nakey time."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Fine. Who goes first?"

Blaise took an empty bottle of fire whiskey and spun it. It landed on Hermione.

"Hermione goes first."

Hermione rolled her eye and looked around the circle. She was about to ask Harry when a scream resonated through the dorms.

The eight in the circle stood up and looked around for the source of the commotion. It proved to be difficult when everyone was running out of the dorm as fast as they could.

Then, it was as if by some invisible force, Hermione's head turned and she saw Andy coming down the stairs.

"Try to rape someone and they get all uptight."

Hermione saw red as she tried to lunge for him, but was held back by Ginny and Blaise.

Draco stood in front of Hermione and about needed someone to hold him back when he saw the other three come down behind him. All shirtless and no belts.

He closed his eyes and turned towards Harry.

"Go get your parents and get them out of here." he said with a jerk of his thumb towards Ron, Lavender and Pansy.

Pansy shook her head, "No, we aren't going any where."

"Pansy…"

"No."

"Fine. Whatever, but we really need your parents, Sirius and Allie, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Draco was so intoned with getting help and assessing the situation that he didn't pay attention to what was going on right behind him. He didn't, in fact, know what was going on until he was pushed out of the way by Hermione in her hurry to get to Andy.

"You ASSHOLE!"

Blaise standing behind Draco was watching with an amused look.

"This can not be good."

Hermione's fist balled up at her side.

"Nope, not good at all."

She raised her fist.

"Ten sickles he cries."

With all the power she had in her she swung and her fist met with Andy's face, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

Blaise cringed, "Ooooh! You know that had to hurt. At least a concussion."

The other three Titans made a move towards her, but with a wave of her hands there was a force field around her and Andy, so no one could get in.

It was about that time when Harry showed back up with his parents and godparents.

"What's going on?"

Draco turned towards Lily to answer her question, but Blaise beat him.

"Basically, Hermione is kicking Andy's ass and he could die. Yep, most defiantly could die."

James looked at the scene, "Why?"

"Well…."

Once again Draco was interrupted by Blaise.

"He tried to rape someone at the party tonight. Not only that but it was in Hermione's room. Bet you all didn't noticed that but I did. Yep it was Hermione's room and she got pissed and me and Ginny just couldn't cough hold her back anymore."

It was Draco's turn to be pissed, "You let her go ON PURPOSE! She could be killed you idiot!"

"Oh come on, really. She is totally kicking his ass. She's fine."

Just as the words came out of Blaise's mouth, Andy jumped up and grabbed Hermione by the neck, lifting her up off the floor a few feet.

Draco's jaw clenched and he turned to Blaise.

Blaise smiled at him, "Well, what can I say. Woops."

Andy brought Hermione's face right next to his.

"Did you really think that you could best me?"

Hermione growled at him and tried to think about what she was going to do next.

"Baby, there is no was you will ever best me."

Andy brought his face to Hermione's and crushed her lips with his. Draco lunged forward but was stopped by the barrier Hermione had put up.

"Let go of her you bastard! Put her down! Get your nasty lips off of my girlfriend!"

Andy smirked at Draco and put Hermione down, who started choking and gasping for air. Andy stepped back, outside the barrier.

"We'll see you all later. Hell of a party, we can't wait for the next one."

With that they disappeared.

Hermione's barrier fell and Draco rushed forward to her. He sat down and cradled her, rocking her back and forth.

BORDER

"There is no way that he is going to get away with this shit. Why can't we just kill them and get it over with?"

"Because you dolt, we are equally matched until we can tap into our full powers."

"Well, Ginny, it seems like we aren't going to do that soon and I really don't want to sit here and wait while he tortures my girlfriend."

"Draco, none of us want to wait, but we have to keep working at it and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best. Blaise, really? Hope for the best?"

"Draco, they are just trying to help."

"Help? Really, cause it looks like a whole lot of doing nothing from my point of view…"

"What? We work our asses off!"

"HEY!"

The four teenagers turned around to see James and Sirius looking at them.

"Why are you fighting eachother? Aren't there a few bigger problems on your platter? Like, oh I don't know, Andy?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked into the fireplace.

"We can't very well do anything about Andy until we tap into our powers."

Sirius shook his head and walked over to Draco.

"Look me in the eye."

Draco looked up in to the man's eyes.

"Well, then I suggest that you get to work, because you won't be tapping in to anything just standing here feeling sorry for yourself."

Sirius looked up and walked over to Hermione.

"You love her? I know you do. You want to protect her? Fine. Great. But you can't do that in this common room. You are going to have to work harder then you have every worked in your life. You are going to have to want it. Taste it. In the back of your mind you are going to have to keep telling yourself that you will do it. You will tap into your powers and you will kick The Titans' asses."

Draco nodded and shook Sirius' hand. Then he turned to the other three.

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow. Bright and early"

The kids made their way up to bed leaving Sirius and James in the common room. James put his arm around Sirius' shoulders and smiled.

"Nice speech."

"Thanks."

"Pulled it right out your ass, didn't you?"

"Yep. But it sounded good, right?"

James rolled his eyes and the two made their way to their loved ones.

BORDER

"Andy, when can we just kill them and get on with taking over the world?"

"As soon as we find the missing piece."

"What piece is missing? I don't understand."

"Neither do I Wyatt. I just know something is missing. Something is holding us back."

"what?"'

"He doesn't know."

The four titans looked towards the strange voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Xavier and I am your guide."

"Guide. We don't need a guide."

"Yes you do, if you would like to succeed and not end up like all of those before you."

"Before us? There were more?"

"That's what you need a guide for. You know nothing of your souls' past."

"Our souls' pasts? Our souls don't have pasts. We are seventeen and evil, we don't even have souls."

"Oh contraire, Andy, Wyatt, Colt and Luke don't have souls for Pyro, Freeze, Gust and Star are your souls."

"What do you mean?"

"Your souls are wandering souls of the original Titans. They chose you to settle in to defeat the Gods again. Before they can kill you and them."

BORDER

Draco walked down to the common room and found Ginny and Blaise lying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hermione? I looked in her room and she wasn't there."

Ginny looked up and shook her head.

"No, maybe she went down to the training room."

Draco nodded, "I'll go and see."

Draco walked down to the training room and heard a strange noise.

"Hermione?"

Draco peeked his head in and saw a sight that he never lain eyes on before.

In the middle of the big room there was a tall gorgeous figure. Jet black hair ran down to the middle of her back. She had a red stripe on her right cheek and her eyes were jet black with red sparks in them. Her black dress and silver armor contrasted each other elegantly.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Hermione…what a beautiful name. What a beautiful girl. I am lucky that we have found you all to hold our souls. My dear Draco, my name is Alexandria. I am the protector of the small, and healer of the good."

"What?"

"Hermione is very powerful and she has set me free within herself. We have combined and became one. She is ready and if you and the other two can also combine with your other half you will all be powerful enough to defeat the enemies that we have been after for centuries."

"What do you mean, combine, let you take over our bodies?"

"Oh no dear boy. Hermione is very much here. When she chooses she will appear again, but she wants me to explain it to you."

"She is there? Right now. She hasn't given up her soul?"

"No, because she is powerful enough to not let me take over her soul, unlike the others who have tried and never succeeded."

"Do you know how to kill the Titans?"

"Yes, but so does Damien and once you tap in to him and accept him as part of you, then you will be able to know what we know."

"How do I do that?"

"There is no one way, and you will have to figure that out for yourself."

There was a flash of light and Draco had to shield his eyes. When it dimmed he was looking into the eyes of Hermione.

"Where did she go?"

"She is resting. I felt her. Every word that she said came from my mouth. Her thought were mine. The power that she holds, I feel in my own arms, my entire body."

"How did you wake her."

"I don't know. I was just working out when I heard a voice in my head. It was a chant. A spell. I repeated it, not knowing what else to do and then she appeared. I was her. I became Alexandria. I tapped into her power. Watch."

Hermione picked up a knife and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Trust me."

She took the tip of the knife and cut a slit in Draco's arm. Draco hissed in pain and looked at Hermione as if she were crazy.

She just smiled at him and placed a hand on the wound she just created. A light glowed and the wound healed.

"I found the power. We are almost ready. But we are the ones who are meant to end this struggle. We just have to keep working and trying to get to the day when we will end it."

BORDER

Yes, so they did know that they were almost ready and they would all meet their other half when they time came, but for now…

"Draco…."

Draco kissed Hermione's neck down to the plains of her flat stomach.

"You are so beautiful."

"Draco! Come on man! You promised we would go and play!"

"Blaise I am a little busy."

"Come on I left Ginny one night for you, it's only fair."

Draco closed his eyes to his friends pleads and looked down into Hermione's eyes.

"Go, if you must."

Draco kissed her and got up.

"I love you. Be back later."

Hermione sighed and rolled over on her stomach. Then she got an idea and smiled.

"Gin!"

"What!"

"Get in here."

Ginny walked in and looked at her.

"What's up?"

Hermione gave her and evil smile.

BORDER

And hour later Draco and Blaise walked back in the common room and looked around.

Blaise shrugged and looked at Draco, "I figured they would be in here watching TV."

Draco nodded, "Me too."

Draco's ears perked at a noise up towards Hermione's room. Him and Blaise walked up to look. When they peeked in they saw Ginny and Hermione laying on her bed in skimpy night clothes watching a movie.

Draco and Blaise smiled and knocked on the frame.

"Can we join you?"

Hermione and Ginny looked up from the movie and giggled.

"No silly."

"Why not?"

"It's a girl's night. No boys. Sorry."

And with that the door slammed in Blaise and Draco's faces and they could hear the girls laughing inside.

**So how was it? I am kind of rusty so cut me some slack , okay?**

**Review!**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	20. AN: I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

**I know that I am probably in trouble, but hey, I am back bitches!!!**

**LOL...but seriously, I am back. I am currently working very hard on this and my other unfinished story and should have a new chapter on both of them in the next two or three days. I have a day off tomorrow so it could possibly be that soon. =)**

**I am sorry to leave you all hanging for so damn long, and if I had a good excuse I would tell you, but I am a firm believer in the expression my grandfather used to throw at me all the time. It went like this: Excuses are like ass holes, we all have them and they all stink!**

**So accept my apology please and enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Peace and Love to all! **

**Nikki**


End file.
